Friends with Benefits
by Twilightfever
Summary: AU Bella is dating the famous David Black. Life couldn't be better for Bella, until David best friend moves to Forks, Edward. Will Bella throw her love for David for his best friend Edward and brake his heart? E X B.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: 3rd story so far! WOOT! I am planning on making this all in Edward's Point on View, but in the beginning it will be in Bella's POV. Oh, and for the people who read Edward, my boyfriend? I have changed up the story a little if you haven't notice yet. Enjoy reading this story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but David, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Blah. Blah. Blah.**

_Bella Swan._

My alarm clock went off, turning on the radio. It was around late afternoon and it was the last day of summer before school. I swung my legs to the edge of the bed and jumped up. I turned up my radio and danced around my room like an idiot.

After a few minutes of making a fool of myself I went to take a nice morning shower. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body, and thought about what was in store for today. I might go see Jacob and David, if they were available… or maybe a nice day at the park with Rose and Emmett?

I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my slender frame, drying myself. I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of shorts that went to mid thigh and a shirt that covered most of my body.

I went downstairs and walked into the living room. Charlie was in the kitchen look at the newspaper, "Morning Bells." He took a sip from his steaming cup of coffee and continued reading. My dad, Charlie is the chief of police in Forks. Everyone knows that, and I mean everyone. It's hard to keep secrets in a small town like this. Gossip spreads like wildfire here.

I looked at the clock, "Well, good afternoon."

Charlie looked startled, "Really? Why were you so sleepy?"

"Rose and I went to the mall with the guys last night. We got home late." I explained, biting my lips. My dad didn't like me spending most of my time with guys. But, guys are nicer than girls. Well to me they are.

Charlie shrugged, "Oh, well I have to get going. The office is having this meeting that I have to attend. I will see you later today, okay?"

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Have a good day dad, bye."

He grabbed his coffee and newspaper and walked out of the door leaving me alone in the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and headed upstairs to my room. I grabbed my phone and called David, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bella. What are you doing today?" I asked.

David made a noise, "Ah, my dad wants to talk to me about something, but I will catch up to you guys later. Jacob can come to your house later though."

I smiled, "Okay, I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up and called Rose and Emmett; they were available, too. We decided to meet at my house instead and go to the beach. I grabbed my sunscreen and bath suit and threw them in my bag, I also texted David telling him we were at the beach.

They came a few minutes later, after I finished my granola bar. Emmett, Jacob, and Rose gave me a hug. "Let's go and have a last hurrah before school starts." I said grabbing my keys and sunglasses.

Emmett smirked slyly, "I heard Lauren got hotter," Then noticing Rose was glaring at him, stuttered, " not like I care or anything. Just saying…"

Rose smacked him on the side of the head, "You are sick…"

I smiled at Jacob, "You starting at our school, now. You excited?"

"Yeah, you'll be there," Jacob said, grinning back.

We walked to Rose's car and drove away. I looked out the window to see Jessica and Mike walking on the sidewalk holding hands.

I took a deep breath. I missed them. I use to have a lot of friends, but our friendship kind of faded when I started to hang with Rosalie, the most popular girl in the school. She is also dating one of my best friends Emmett, who hangs out with David. David and I have been dating for three years now and I could never ask for anything else from him, and David and I have known each other since we were little then they moved away for two years when we got to sixth grade and when they came back we became close friends, but Jacob, his little brother was my number one best friend just because he is a cool kid. I've known him since he was 3 years old and David was 5 years old. Billy, their father, and my dad are the best of friends.

We pulled up at the beach and took out our towels and bathing suits. Rose and I walked to the changing rooms. "Where is David?" Rose asked when we reached our destination. I walked into the changing room and removed my clothes, "He's having a talk with his Dad, we will see them soon."

I put my bathing suit on and walked out of the changing room. Rose was already dressed as she put her hair in nice bun. I still cannot believe she is one of my best friends. She is always looks perfect, but she always says that I'm pretty and lucky. I shoved my clothes in my bag and we walked back to the guys, who were having some kind of water war. Emmett waved Rose over and yelled, "Hey baby! Come over here and have some fun with me!"

He grinned.

I sighed, I missed David! As if I had called him, I felt someone's arm come around me. I turned around, "Dave! I missed you!" I gave him a peck on the lips and looked behind him, he wasn't alone. There was a bronze haired guy, about our age with these green eyes that you could stare into forever.

I pulled away from Dave, "I didn't know we were having a guest".

Dave walked toward him, "Bella, this is Edward. He is my friend from Seattle, remember?" Oh, I remembered. All Dave talked about was Edward! Edward this, Edward that, guess what Edward did today? For awhile I thought he was going gay on me.

"Oh I remember. Hi Edward…"

"Cullen." Edward answered.

I shook his hand. "You know all David talks about is you…all the time." Edward said.

I smiled at Dave, "Does he?"

"Yep, it is nice to final—," He was cut off by this perky voice.

"Edward! Argh, I hate this place!" A small spiky haired little girl came storming toward us.

"Is she your little sister?" I asked, "She is cute!"

Edward frowned, "No, she is my age."

I frowned back. She was so small! She looked to be at least in eighth grade.

She looked right passed us and at Edward, "I can't find my sunscreen!"

Edward looked in his bag, "I think we left it… sorry."

I was about the talk when Edward's sister yelled, "Do you know what happens to my skin when it isn't protected? It'll crumble up like dust! I need to get some because if I don't I will…"

I cut her off, "I have some…"

She had hope in her eyes, "Oh, thank you! We are going to be the best of friends I know it!"

I smiled and looked through my bag and handed her my sunscreen. She wiped it over her body and walked away to change. Edward smiled,

"Sorry… about that. She can, um…have a temper…"

"It's okay. Why are you visiting so late in the summer?"

David hit his forehead, "Edward just moved over here. He lives somewhere near you, like a block or two away."

"Really? That's awesome. Well, I'm about to get in the water." I said giving Dave one last hug and a quick smile at Edward. I put my things down and walked to the water; I turned around and saw Edward laughed while David punch his arm. Okay…

When I finally reached the water I walked in. The water was chilly but not too cold. Emmett walked behind me and splashed me. "Emmett, you jerk!" I yelled as I wiped my eyes. I put my hair in a ponytail and ran as fast as I could to catch Emmett. But a wave came passed and pushed me and Rose backwards, we fell. Emmett laughed while Jacob help us up, "Thanks." we muttered and glared at Emmett.

The spiky hair girl came up to us, "Hi!"

"Hey…" I said.

"Alice Cullen." She said extending her arm.

I shook it, "Hey, welcome to Forks."

I looked at Rose and Jacob. "Oh, Alice these are my friends. The big dork that's laughing is Emmett, the guy with the long black hair is Jacob and the girl with the blonde hair is Rose." I pointed to each of them as I said their name.

They all walked toward Alice to introduce themselves. Rosalie smiled, "Hi, Alice. My name is Rosalie, but call me Rose." Jacob gave her a hug, "Nice to meet you, I am David's little brother. I heard a lot about you."

I pulled her away from Emmett. "Hey, I didn't say anything to her!" Emmett whined. Emmett ran after us and turned Alice around. "Hi…um, Alice is it?" Emmett asked.

I smacked him upside the head, "Duh!"

Alice smiled, "Yeah, nice to meet you Emmett."

Emmett smiled back, "Same."

After awhile of playing in the water, David and Edward decided to join us. We got out of the 

water and dried off. It was getting dark and I was starting to get cold. I changed and put my things in my bag, I walk toward that gang. I have learned a lot about Alice, like she loved to shop and she was going to start at our school too.

David told Edward and Alice that they would meet them at his car. He walked me to the car, "You have fun today?"

I rested against his chest, "Yeah, Edward and Alice seem cool."

"Yeah, you will be seeing them much more now," He said with a chuckle.

"That's nice," I said and yawned. My feet were starting to hurt and I could barely walk anymore. David smiled and picked me up bridal style and walked me to the car. My eyes got heavy and we got closer. When we reached the car we put me in the drivers seat and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Bye, Bells."

I smiled and touched his cheek, "Goodnight, I love you."

He grinned, "I love you too and don't let anyone tell you anything different."

I kissed him goodnight and drove away.

I had a feeling that David was going to become a huge part of my life.

**Author's Note: Do you like? Should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON. I KNOW YOU WANT TO!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I know the first chapter was boring but…it was the first chapter! Okay, this chapter will be about their first day of juniors. I hope you enjoy :D and this chapter is in Bella POV. Sorry I don't think I can do Edward POV it is kind of hard, lol. But I will try for you guys. Anyway, I finished Breaking Dawn today!! WOOT WOOT! I am a little free from my addition... a little.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but David, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Blah. Blah. Blah.  
**

_Bella Swan…  
_

It was the first day of school and I was excited. I couldn't wait to see my old friends and summer was boring without learning anything new. I got out of my bed, still groggy from sleep. I let out a huge yawn and opened my eyes as I made my way toward the bathroom. I could hear Charlie snoring in the other room when I went down the dark hallway.

I sighed and took a cold shower. After washing my body I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around myself as I walked to my room. I went to my closet and put on a black skirt, little shorter than I would like (Rosalie bought it for me), and a white blouse with a black under shirt.

I dried my hair and curled it. I put a cute white hair band on that had a bow on the side. I went to take one last look at myself before going downstairs for my coffee. I had three minutes before I had to leave the house and I was ready and awake. I grabbed my cup of coffee and picked up my keys and sunglasses.

I put my book bag in my truck last night because I usually forget it. I arrived at the school and parked next to a Volvo, I never saw before. I frowned, no one has a car like that in this school… must be some Richies.

I walked to the entrance and saw Edward and Alice standing around looking confused; I walked toward them. "Hey, are you looking for the main office?" I asked.

They nodded, "Um, yeah. We need our schedules"

I led them toward the office and opened the door for them. It was warmer in here; I spent most of my time in here anyway since the nurse has her office in here. "Hello, Bella. Who are your friends?" Mrs. Baker said as she looked up.

I blushed, "These are new students and they need their schedules."

She looked alarmed, "Oh, hello! My name is Mrs. Baker, your names?"

"I am Edward and this is my sister Alice." Edward informed her.

She looked through her files and pulled out two big folders. "Here we go," She said handing them the folders, "this folder contains your schedules and important school information".

Edward and Alice looked through the schedules and handed them to me. "Do I have classes with you?" They said together.

I looked at Alice's, "Arg. I only have lunch, but I will see you through passing periods."

I looked at Edward's, "…Oh my gosh. I have like…every class with you…that's weird."

Edward smiled, "This school wouldn't be that bad then."

We walked back outside and I spotted Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and David sitting under our oak tree. "Hey guys. Um, Jasper this is Alice and Edward they just moved here from Seattle." I said. Jasper nodded his head, "Nice to meet you, sorry I couldn't hangout yesterday. I heard you guys had fun."

Alice giggled, "Yeah, I had fun. I am sure wherever you were was fun, too."

I looked back and forth as they talked. Then I looked at Rose, who was looking at them, too. There was definitely love in the air…

The bell rang and we all went into the school. David gave me a quick kiss, "I will see you later". Edward and I walked to class, when we turned the corner I bumped into Lauren **(A/N: Lauren **_**might not **_**be in this story as much as the other one)**, "Watch where your goin-," She stopped when she show Edward.

Lauren looked at him up and down and purred, "Hello there".

I rolled my eyes, "Oh my god…"

Lauren glared at me, "Shut your mouth"

She turned back to Edward, "So, you want go somewhere with me so we can some fun together?" She leaned into his ear and whispered something; I really didn't want to know what vile thing she was saying to him.

Edward looked puzzle, "Um, the bell is going to ring"

She smirked, "So?"

"No thank you…"

Lauren looked perplexed, "Um, what did you say?"

"No." Edward said again annoyed.

Lauren looked at me, "Is he blind?"

"Lauren maybe for once a guy doesn't want to be around you!" I said grabbing Edward by the arm and pulling him down the hall and into the class.

I took my desk next to my window in the back and waved Edward to come over. He sat next to me, "What was that about? Who is she?"

"The name is Lauren. I guess you can call her 'the bitch'. Well, that is what Rosalie and I call her, she wants David so she makes my life a living hell. You don't have to worry about her too much…" I assured him. I knew I was lying, but he doesn't need to know that, yet.

He was calculating, "If you are sure…"

I nodded. Then the bell rang and people came running into the class saying they were in the bathroom or they had to go to the office.

The afternoon was peaceful with Edward around. He just made things more fun. We walked to lunch together but broken apart when I went to buy a water bottle. I felt somebody around me, "Hey Bells."

I turned around, "Oh…Hi, Mike"

He looked the same from last year but looked a little mature. His face wasn't as fat and he was taller. He smiled a wide smile, "How was your summer?"

I shrugged, hoping somebody would save me "Good I guess…"

"Mines was a _blast_! First I went to Disney Land and I got this awesome Mickey Mouse cup. Oh! I bought you a hat when I was there, I will bring it tomorrow. Anyway, then we went to New York to see my Aunt Betty. She makes the best cookies ever! Then, I went to back to California with my daddy to see my old friend. The best summer ever, eh?"

I looked over toward my table and saw David coming this way with a wink. I smiled back at Mike, "It sounds like you had a lot of fun"

Mike's eye traced down to my chest then my skirt, "Yeah, but I did miss you and…" He leaned over toward my ear, "when you and David break-up give me a call"

I pushed him off, "Ew! You freak get away from me and so you know me and David will _never_ break up because we have something special that no one can touch!"

David decided to jump in then, "I am sorry to ruin you guys chat, but Bella I think Alice is calling you."

I was leaving with a dramatic turn when my left foot went in front of my right one and I tripped. David caught me before my head hit the floor. I smiled at him, "Thanks."

He grinned back, "No problem…" I looked Mike at who was looking at us and just to make him mad I leaned into David and planted my lips on him. He kissed me back and we started to make out right in the middle of the cafeteria. When we parted, Mike was gone and half the cafeteria was looking at us.

We laughed a little before heading back to the table. Lunch was almost over and everyone was starting to pack up their things. Emmett and Rosalie were chuckling silently, "You guys are cruel. Mike was looking at you guys like he didn't know what to do. That was so mean!"

Edward and Alice looked confuse. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the door, Rosalie and Emmett were still laughing. Me and Edward walked to class in silence. When we got to gym I bit my lip, "Welcome to hell."

He chuckled, "What?"

"I hate gym," I said, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

He turned his head, "Because that guy is in here too?"

I turned my head, "No, Mike is the least of my problems…"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Edward asked.

I waved my hand, "I will tell you later. I have to change…"

He nodded and walked away. I sighed and walked toward the changing room, seeing the fear in the girl's faces when they saw me. Hell, I would be scared too…

When we walked out to the gym room the girls added their own design to the dull uniforms. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked to my old line. I knew Edward would be near me because of him last name. The gym teacher came out and scanned the room, "Swan?"

I stood up, "Yes…"

"Are you in my class?" She asked, biting my lip.

I nodded.

"Crap" She said to herself. The guy behind me laughed followed by the whole class. I turned around to see Edward, "So is this what you mean by gym?"

I glared at him, "Okay, maybe I am not the best in gym but I can punch." I threatened him by putting my tiny fist in his face.

Edward smirked, "Yeah…okay."

I hit my palm with my fist and with all my force I punched him on the arm. I pulled back and wrapped my arm to my chest, pain shook through my whole left arm.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked looking concerned.

I glared at him, "No."

He grabbed my arm and rubbed my arm up and down. I looked at him as he looked at my arm. When he looked up to see me looking at him, he dropped my hand and smiled.

"My dad is a doctor…" He explained.

"I might be seeing you more than you think." I winked and turned around. We were starting our volleyball section first. Guy and girl had different courts both at the end of the day we were playing teams.

Since no one wanted to be partners with me I took the last person that didn't have a partner. We first practiced passing the ball. I felt every eye on me as I throw the ball in the air, put my hand in place and hit the ball sending it flying the wrong way and toward the boys' court. Everyone ducked for cover, well…everyone but Kyle. The ball hit him right in the nose; he yelped, "OW! OUCH! Dammit Bella!"

I ran toward him, "I am so sorry Kyle. I will pay for the hospital bill!"

He scowled at me, "Whatever. Just stay on your side…"

I looked around people were giggling and chuckling. Edward was one them, but he was the only one laughing his ass off. I planted one hand on my hip, "I said I was sorry and I meant it! Okay? So, stop whining and act like a man. Suck it up!"

Edward was on the floor, face red as ever. The gym teacher ran to Kyle's side and took him to the office. "Go change everyone!" She yelled before shouting the door. Edward was still on the floor, trying to stand up. "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

Edward said, calming down a little. He patted my head, "You sure make gym a lot my fun". And with that, he walked away not looking but once.

After gym was over and it was time to go home, I walked quickly to my truck. "Bella!" A voice called. Edward was waving his hand, "Wait!"

He took out his keys, "Hey. Now, why do you hate this Mike again?"

He opened the door to the shiny Volvo, so it was his. I shrugged, "He has always had a crush on me since…I think 6th grade. He has bought me flowers, made me mix tapes, wrote me poems…etc. He just doesn't get that I am with David."

Edward chuckled, "Mix tapes…?"

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. Edward looked at me with a crooked smile; I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Bella. Um… Edward I'm getting a ride from Jasper if you don't mind. We have a project due and…yeah" Alice perky voice made both of us jump. He nodded slightly and gave Jasper a shy smile, "Have fun…"

David came next, wrapping an arm around my small waist. He murmured a hello to Edward and brought his lips to my neck. Edward smiled, "You kids have fun."

I smiled as Edward sped away and out of site. David and I played around for a few more minute until I broke apart from him, "I have to go home and make dinner for Charlie."

He frowned, "You can't miss one day? I miss you! I only see you at lunch."

I pouted, because he loves it when I pout. "I miss you too. I will call you when I get home, I hope."

He planted one last kiss on my lips before walking away. I hopped in my truck when he was out of site and drove out of the parking lot. It started to rain after I got inside the house. I ran in and threw my things on the floor, "Dad?"

"In here, Bells." Charlie called out. I was tired from the long day of school and I just wanted to go to sleep. I said a polite hello to Charlie and started on dinner. After I was done I walked to my room when the door bell rang. I ran toward the door, "Who is it?!"

"Dave."

I tripped on the rug, "Dammit!"

A chuckle filled the empty hallway as the door open. Edward and David walked through the door. "What are you doing here!? You know Charlie doesn't like guys over…" I said to David.

"Bells, who is it?" Charlie voice boomed.

I pulled the guys out the hallway and up the stair, "My room…" After they were out of site I went toward the living room. "It is just Rosalie we need to study for this Science project. Dinner is done, I hope you enjoy it," I said in a calm voice.

I heard Charlie chuckle, "I always do"

Then, I walked up the stairs and in my room. "What the hell are you doing here?" I said my arm folded tightly around my chest.

"Well, Rosalie asked us to come and get you…" David didn't finish.

I sighed, knowing the answer. "It is a school night and I am sleepy. I am just going to go to bed now," I said going through my dressers for a decent pajamas set. "Well…um. She said it was important…Everyone is going to be there." He smiled.

I shook my head, "No. I am not going to one of Rosalie's get together parties! Do you remember the las-," I stopped mid-sentence, realizing that Edward was in the room.

David burst into laughter, almost crying.

I bit my lip and went to the bathroom; I changed and wiped my makeup off. After, I changed, and I looked in the mirror, I walked back out. Edward and David were on the floor laughing their asses off. I gasped, "Arg! Dave did you tell him?!"

David gasped for air, "It was too hard not to tell him! Beside friends tell friends secrets."

"NOT MINE!" I yelled, not too loud.

"Come on Bella! Just come for a few minutes…" David begged, pouting. I turned from him and Edward, who was still laughing. I grabbed a random book from my book case and started to read on my bed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Just come for two hours and leave, okay? I am sure nothing will happen." David said walking toward me.

"No! I am not going. Have fun." I said, he knew he could do this all night. "Fine. But Rosalie won't like it." David said, turning his back toward me and walked toward the window. "Goodnight." I said sweetly and smiled.

They waved and opened the window. After they were gone I watch as they drove down the street. The chilly window made me shiver. I closed the window and jumped onto my bed and fell asleep knowing Rosalie would make my life a living hell tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Yeah, another boring one. I know… but the boring ones are always the beginning ones, right? I will explain Rosalie's parties in future chapter, just to let you know.  
**

**Please review! The next chapter will be about planning, break-ups (not from whom you think), makeovers, the water balloons... and beer (?).  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading guys. Review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but David, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Blah. Blah. Blah.**

_Bella Swan…_

I woke up from a continuous shaking of my bed. I groaned and turned over, "Go away, Charlie!"

A small pair of hands grabbed my arm, "Get up! You owe me!"

My eyes flew open, "Rose? What the heck are you doing here?"

"You owe me for not going to my party! Now get your ass up and take a shower, time for a makeover!" Rosalie said, folding her arms chest.

I knew if I argued with her, she would win…she always does. I got up and walked to the bathroom, "Wait how did you get in?"

"The spare key under the rock on the right of the door." Rosalie said, matter of fact.

I didn't want to ask how she found that out, so I walked to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. After, I was sure I was ready to face Rosalie again, I stepped out and walked back to my room with my towel tight around me.

She handed me a black mini skirt that had 'Juicy' written at the bottom right and a pink shirt that showed too much cleavage. I put the clothes on and walked toward my bed, "Okay, give me your best."

It took an hour to get my hair done, miraculously it became straight with a long bang to the side and a headband that had pink polka-dots and a big heart on the left side. I loved it; I knew David would love it too. I gave her a hug and we drove to school together.

When we pulled up to Edward's Volvo, we saw the whole gang leaning against his car. We walked toward them arms linked together. Everyone's eyes went to my hair them my outfit. "Hot," the guys said as the girls whistled.

I blushed and muttered thanks.

David pulled me away from Rosalie and gave me a hug. "You guys are just in time!" Emmett said, cheerfully.

"What?" I asked.

Emmett smiled evilly, "I am sure you guys know about the pool and water balloons? Ring a bell?"

"Crap. I forgot about that, when?" I asked.

"Tonight at our pool, I supply the balloons and food." He said jumping up in down, like a six year old. I looked at Edward, "I can give you guys a ride, I am sure you don't know where it is."

He nodded, "Sure, but Alice is getting a ride from Jasper."

I looked toward them. Alice and Jasper were standing close to each other, almost touching. She looked happier then she usually does. I wonder… but Jasper does have a girlfriend so, it must just be friendship.

-- --

After school, Edward and I walked to our cars together. "Alice and Jasper have been hanging out a lot, lately" Edward noted.

I nodded, "Yeah, but Jasper has a girlfriend. He isn't for all that _two-timing_ thing…"

We were at our cars and I was getting out my keys. "I'll pick you up at seven. Is that okay?"

He nodded.

I smiled, "Good. Don't forget to bring a swim suit and a lot of towels. Emmett is a beast when it comes to water balloons."

He chuckled, "Okay…oh, by the way I love your outfit" He gave me a wick and got into his car.

I blushed again and got in my car. I drove away, thinking about what I would wear to the party. When I got home I made a quick dinner for Charlie and ran up stairs to get my bikini. I put on the bikini and walked into the bathroom to put on a little water-proof makeup.

-- --

It was almost time to leave and I couldn't wait. I took five towels with me and a water gun I got for my birthday from Renee last year. Charlie wasn't home yet, which is good because he would have told me to change if he saw my swim suit. I put on a pair of jean shorts and walked toward my car.

When I arrived to Edward house (which is pretty big) I walked out and rang the doorbell. I forgot I was wearing a bikini top and a pair of short shorts. An older woman opened the door, "Oh my…"

"I am sorry. Is Edward there?" I said, biting my lip.

She hesitated, "Um, Edward…hun? There is a young lady here for you."

In a flash Edward was standing next to the old woman. They looked a lot alike, maybe it was his mother. "She-," He stopped mid-sentence and scan my outfit. I folded my arms around my chest and looked down, blushing.

"Wewilljustbegoingnow,bye. Iloveyou!" Edward said in a rush and walked out the door. He closed the door and grumbled, "Now, my mom thinks I might be dating you and for a bonus you come to the house in this."

"Well, I forgot. I am sorry…"

He sighed, "It isn't your fault. Don't worry about it…"

We drove in silence for a minute. I scan through my music when I stopped at a red light. I grabbed my old Debussy album and popped it into the CD player. 'Clair de Lune' filled the small truck.

"You like Debussy?" Edward asked, appalled.

I frowned, "Yeah, why? You like this type of music?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound in disbelief?"

I shrugged, "You just look like the type of guy who likes rock."

He chuckled, "_Silly Bella_"

We arrived at the familiar brown house, right on the shore line of the beach. Edward and I walked to the back porch. I hit my water gun behind my back and listened. It was quiet…_too quiet_.

I turned toward Edward motioning him to stay quiet. I took a perk toward the porch, nobody. Then a song filled the air. I turned and looked at Edward with horror, "Shit…"

"AHHH!" A group of people charged for us, full speed. I armed myself, pulling my gun to my eye and aimed for Rosalie. I splashed her and Rosalie screamed, giggling. Then an icy cold splash of water made me shiver as the water drenched me.

I turned to see Edward laughing with a bucket in his hand. I hugged myself for warmth as I glared, thinking of different ways to kill him. "You bastard, you are just going to change sides right in the middle of the game?" I said as my teeth shivered.

A chilly wind ripped through my chest making me shake with the wind.

Edward felt guilt filled him as he walked toward me with a towel, "Here, I am so sorry. I was just playing around". He was so close I could feel his body heat; I relaxed my cold water body. I moved closer for more warmth, but I was interrupted by Rose.

Rosalie eyed me closely, "Hey, Bella."

"Hi." I said smiling at her.

She looked at Edward, "Sorry but I need to talk to Bella…alone."

Rose dragged my away from Edward and into the house. She turned my around,

"What the heck are you doing!?"

"Eh?"

"Don't act dumb! You were _totally_ flirting with Edward. Are you turning into one of the two-timing, stupid, two boyfriend girls?"

I gasped, "NO! I am dating David and only David! I am not into that stuff. I was just cold and he was warm."

"Well, I think he thought you were flirting with him?"

"How do you know?"

"A girl just knows." She said, lightly. We walked back to the party and joined in on the fun. I manage to get Emmett two times and I got attacked by David a few times. It looked like Edward was trying to avoid me the rest of the fight. I was trying to sneak attack Alice when Jasper grabbed her and brought her inside. I wonder…

I followed them inside and hid behind a door.

"I broke up with Jessica!" Jasper announced happily.

I covered my mouth to keep from gasping. Alice screamed, "Now we can try and built are relationship!". I opened the door a little only to see Alice hugging Jasper. He kissed the top of her head, "I am happy we can now be together. I really like you, Alice."

She looked up at him and they kissed. I wanted to jump out and make a scene but they looked so cute together. Alice was on her tiptoes trying to kiss him and Jasper had his arms around her. I stayed in the closet until they ran upstairs. I walked out of the closet and walked to the couch.

I felt someone else in the room. I looked up to see Edward; he was holding a half empty bottle of beer and looked alarmed. "Are you okay, Edward? You look a little on the edge." I noted, frowning.

"I'm good." He said, as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Are you looking for the bathroom?" I asked, standing up. He nodded walking to the bathroom. I opened the door and looked as he bended over and started to puke. I closed the door and gagged, "I am going to be sick…"

David walked in just in time to see me gagging. "Are you okay, hun?" He asked running toward me.

I turned my head toward the door and shook my head.

"Is someone in there?" He asked.

I nodded; I didn't want to talk because I might have puked too.

He frowned at the door and opened it. "Holy crap, Edward! Are you okay, man?" Dave shouted and ran inside.

Edward was sitting in the bath tub, pale as ever and next to him was the bottle.

David laughed, "Dude! You only had a half of a beer. Get a grip of yourself!"

Edward was sleep, snoring like a baby. "Can you drive him home?" Dave asked, pleading.

"Um, sure. But you are dragging him into the car…" I said.

He chuckled and grabbed Edward with his muscular arms. I followed him to the car and opened the door for Edward. "Please don't throw up in my car, Edward." I plead with him, as we buckled him in. He didn't say anything, maybe he was asleep again.

"I will see you later," David said, disappointed. I gave him a quick peck, "I will see you tomorrow, I don't think I want to stay for a party"

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." He winked and walked away, leaving me hanging. I frowned at his a little tease and got into the car. I drove away thinking about Jasper and Alice, wondering when they were going to tell us about them.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. I was almost at his house, "Yeah."

"What happened?" He asked.

"You got drunk." I smirked.

I pulled up to his drive way and got out the car and walked toward his side. He was looking at me with a strange look, "Bella…"

I frowned, "You are crazy. You only had a half of a be-,"I was cut off when Edward's lips crushed to mine, opening up my mouth. I could taste the vomit and taste of beer in his mouth as he deepened the kiss. But, instead of the taste I felt something. I don't know what it was, but I still pulled away and slapped him.

I regretted it quickly because he looked so sad and he was drunk so he didn't know what he was doing, right?

"I am sorry Edward!" I apologized, grabbing his hand.

Edward didn't say anything he just closed his eyes and started to snore again. I called David, "Hello?"

"Dave! How do I get him in his house without anybody seeing us?" I asked, tapping my foot.

"Shit. I forgot about that…" He said to himself then to me said, "Are you a good climber?"

I yelled in the phone, "Well, if it means working with my feet than…NO!"

"Chill, I am thinking…" He said, getting silent.

I looked over at Edward. He was out cold; he was hanging out of the car looking very sick. "I have an idea. I will call you later." I said.

"OK. Good luck." he said.

I hung up and pushed Edward back in the truck and walked to the driver's side. I drove toward my house, hoping Charlie would be gone for the night. When I got to my house, there was no car in the drive way and the lights were off.

I sighed with relief and walked around the car to get Edward out. "Edward, wake up…" I said softly at first but got frustrated and started to shake him as hard as I could. I groaned when he let out a loud snore. Maybe ice will wake him up.

I walked into the house and took out some ice and ran back inside the truck and put a few of the cubes down his back and in his hair and waited. His body jumped and his eyes opened a little, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Can you walk?" I asked, ignoring his question.

He looked around; his voice was deep with sleep, "Where are we?"

"Can you walk?" I asked again.

He nodded and opened the door. I ran out my door and watched his carefully, "Be careful." He was walking sideways and I knew I couldn't take him home looking like this. I sighed, Now what are I going to do?

**Author's Note: Cliffy! Sorry guys, I can't stay away from them. At least it is not a bad one :)**

**Just so you guys know, Edward might be able to have 4 beers without getting drunk because he is awesome like that but I thought it would be funny. I love Edward and I wasn't trying to be mean!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW !! The more review, the faster I update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay! I have been super duper busy these few months. My sister is starting school and I was helping her get ready. School is starting for me and I had to go shopping. Then, the first week of school came and I was busy with papers, homework, ect. ect. ect.**

**BUT! I am calming down and things are slowly going back to normal. So, I updated! WOOT! I hope you like it.**

**(PS. I am sorry if this chapter came up twice in your mail address)**

**XXOO**

I went back to my car and grabbed my purse. Edward was still walking a little out of order when I returned to his side. I grabbed his arm and walked toward the door and took out my keys, opening up the door.

It was dark inside, I shivered when the cool air from inside blew in my face. Edward walked around looking for a seat probably. I switched on the light and helped Edward to a couch. "I will be right back," I said as I ran upstairs to put on a sweater and my fuzzy pajama pants. I turned up the heat and walked back downstairs.

Edward was lying on the couch with a pillow over his head, "Bella?"

I sat in the reading chair, "Yes…"

"I am sorry, that…well I put you through all this" Edward said.

I bend toward him and patted his back, "We all go through it…but usually had at least _4 _beers or so"

He pulled the pillow from his face and scowled at me, "I never drank beer before, and sorry I couldn't be a rabble"

I giggled, "Who said I drink?"

He didn't say anything at first but looked around the house, "This is your living room?"

I frowned; maybe he was still drunk, "I guess…"

He stood up and I moved back; he stretched out a little and walked around the small house. I followed him making sure he didn't fall or knock down a knife on his foot…or something. "Your house is _really _small," He said as he walked through the small space in the laundry room.

He was starting to irritate me, "Well, all I need is a kitchen and a room"

I followed him around the small house and we made small conversions about my dad and my mom.. "Are you feeling better?" I asked as we were heading toward my room again. "Yeah, a little. Why are you ready for me to leave?" He said, hurt.

I waved my hand around, "No! My dad is coming home soon, I think, and I just don't want him to think I was two-timing David…that's all."

Edward continued walking as if I said nothing, "A little drama in your life wouldn't be _so_ bad". I think it wasn't for me to hear…

My phone rang before I could say anything about what he said, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Jasper…"

I frowned, "Ooh, hey. What's up?"

"I was looking for you at the party but you must have left, so…"

I waited.

"Well, if you see Edward can you tell him that Alice and I are kind of…seeing each other at the moment?" He said awkwardly.

"Ooh! That's awesome. So what about Jessica?" I knew the answer, but I didn't want to seem like I didn't care.

Jasper cleared his throat, "I broke up with her, yesterday at study"

I grinned, "Well, I am happy for you two. You guys go well with each other…well, I have to go" I thought of a good lie "cook"

"Okay, don't forget Bella. Bye"

I hung up the phone and put it in one of my back pockets in my pajamas. Edward walked into my room again and sat on the bed. "So, who was that?" Edward asked.

I smiled a little, "Um, it was…Jasper. Remember him?"

He nodded.

"He wanted me to tell you something about…Alice" I said biting my lip.

He stood up, "Is she hurt!?"

"No! Don't worry; it is actually about him and Alice"

He nodded slowly, "So, they're dating…?"

"Yeah, he broke up with his other girlfriend yesterday. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am… I am just the only one not dating," He chuckled, playfully. But I saw a wick of seriousness in his eyes.

I laughed a little too and walked to my computer chair. He looked at me for a minute than smelled the air, "Damn. I smell…"

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed one of my only huge shirts, "Um, I don't have pants for you". He smiled evilly and chuckled. I throw the shirt at him, "Is every guy a freaking perv?! I will wash your jeans, and take your clothes off"

I heard rumbling and turned around. "Edward! I mean in the bathroom, jeez," I yelled and pointed toward the door. "Well, be more specific next time …" He said and walked to the bathroom. After a few minutes I asked for his dirty jeans, he handed them to me, blocking his body. I washed his clothes and walked downstairs to make sure Charlie wasn't home.

After Edward was done with his shower, his clothes were clean. After he was all clean and changed, his hair was still wet and was sticking to his face like a model…

Wait.

What was that?! I am dating David. It was a compliment…nothing more. I told myself slowly until it sucked in my head. "Well, Charlie is coming home soon. I will see you tomorrow" I said quickly as I walked him to the door. Then we heard a police car in the driveway. "Shit" I said as I dragged him up the stairs. "Go out the window, bye!" I hissed.

The door opened a few seconds later, "Hey, Bells"

I smiled, "Hi dad.. Why were you so late?"

"Busy day, sorry. What are you doing right in front of the door, you waiting for someone?" He asked, searching my eyes for the answer.

I shook my head, "Nope! Well, there are leftovers in the refrigerator. I need to work on a paper, or something…have a relaxing night".

I walked up the stair without another word from him. I glazed at my phone, 2 missed calls and a voice message.. I looked at the calls, Rosalie might be calling to see where I was but I don't know why Alice called. We haven't been hanging out at all. I checked my voice message.

"_Hey, Bella. It is Alice…um, I know we don't really know each other a lot…but, do you want to go to the mall with me this Saturday, at 4 pm. I asked Rose and she said she would see, so…call me back. Buh-Bye"_

I immediately called Alice back, "Hello?"

"Hey Alice, I would be happy to go to the mall" I said cheerfully.. I really wanted to know her better; she might be around a lot more since Jasper and her are dating.

She shrieked, "Great, see you than. I am kind of busy right now, bye!"

I said bye and called Rosalie. I went straight to voicemail, "Hey, this is Rosalie" I could hear Emmett in the back ground yelling random things, "Leave a message after the…damn it Emmett!"

I chuckled to myself, "Hey Rosalie. Give me a call later, bye". I hung up the phone and sat it on my night stand sighing. After staring at the ceiling I decided it was time to sleep, I washed my face and lied in bed. The first image that came to my mind was Edward. I opened my eyes, "Holy _cow_!"

"Bells are you okay!?" Charlie voice made me jump.

I shook my head but said, "Yeah, night"

"Goodnight, honey" Charlie said.

It was quiet and still. The wind that was coming from my window blew a cool breeze in my room, making me shiver. I wrapped myself around my covers and looked around. _Oh my god. What the heck am I _doing_?! _I thought to myself. It was nothing, nothing at all. Edward is a cool guys but not in _that _way. I closed my eyes, only seeing darkness.

--

That morning it was cloudy, again. I sighed and turned off my alarm, I didn't get any sleep. I walked to my closet and pulled a pair of jeans and a fitting T-shirt out. I walked to the bathroom for a cold shower to burst me into some energy.

I got out and wrapped my body up and walked to my room. I shivered as cold wind came into my room, I forgot the window. After closing the window I dried and put my clothes on. I would probably be sick for my stupid mistake, but I just wanted to see people my age right now. Charlie was still asleep, his snores echoed down the stairs.

I made a piece of toast and a bottle container of hot tea to take to school and grabbed my things. I ate my toast slowly enjoying every bite. After I was finished I walked out of the house grabbing my keys.

I drove to school quickly taking sips from my tea. When I parked my car next to the Volvo I frowned and got out. David was the first one I saw when I got to the entrance. I needed to see him badly, more than anyone in the world right now. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his lips toward mine. "I missed you" I admitted as we pulled away and looked at each other.

"Me too" He smiled as he grabbed my waist and pulled his head back. I released his neck and rested against his shoulder, sighing happily. I saw a group of freshman passed us laughing and talking. I thought of Jacob, I wonder where he has been. I haven't seen him since the day before school.

"Hey Dave, where is Jacob?" I asked, still deep in thoughts.

He smiled, "I thought he would have told you but, he is dating this girl"

I shrieked, "Really?!"

He nodded, "Yep, she is coming for dinner on Sunday"

"Already?"

He tightend his grip on me, "Jake thinks she's _the_ girl"

"What 's her name?" I asked.

"Leah" David said in a rush.

I looked around, "I am going to go find him"

"You can try but I doubt you will" David said letting go of me.

I walked away searching, I only saw a few people. I looked around the area where freshman usually are. I saw him but he wasn't alone. I walked up to them, "Hey Jake!"

He jumped when he heard me, "Hey Bella. I didn't except you to be here."

I looked at the girl next to him and smiled, "Hi"

She smiled shyly, "Hi, my name is Leah"

My smile got bigger, "Hello, I am Bella"

I looked at Jacob, "So, why haven't you been calling me?"

He looked nervous, "I am sorry. I've just been busy, going out"

"Don't worry about it" I said in a rush.

Jacob didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me about Leah?" I asked him. I looked at Leah, hoping she didn't think anything awkward about that.

He frowned, "I didn't know you would want to know…"

I felt hurt, "Of course I would want to know! You are my _best friend_"

He felt sorry. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "I will call you later". He smiled and pulled away from me. I smiled at him and Leah, "Bye".

She frowned at me, only if she knew…

I walked back to my friends, who were all surrounded together laughing and smiling.

"Hey" I said cheerfully.

Alice gave me a hug and shrieked, "We are going to have so much fun on Saturday! Rosalie is coming too. We will first explore the mall for an hour than we will go to a café and have some food and then end the day by talking about guys and things!"

I smiled, "Sounds like I need to go to bed early Friday"

I heard a chuckle and looked up; Edward was smiling at me with a smile to die for. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella did you hear me?" Rosalie asked.

"No" I admitted.

She sighed, "I said that we have to go and get our hair done at the spa Saturday morning"

"I don't have the money" I said.

I felt a rough piece of paper slide into my left hand. I looked at my hand and saw a 50 dollar bill, "No! I am not taking your money, David!"

I shoved the dollar bill in his back pocket, "Thanks though"

"No. This is for you to have. You have done so much for me and you need to enjoy your day out" he said.

I shook my head, "No"

He took the 50 dollars from his pocket and shoved it in my jeans, "Take it"

Of course I put on my charm and started to cry, "No!"

He sigh, "Oh my gosh, Bella! Take the damn money and go have fun. You can take me where ever you want later and you can pay if it makes you happy"

I touched my pocket and took the dollar bill out, "Only give me 20, nothing more. Okay?"

He smiled and took out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to me.

_Edward Cullen_

It was lunch time and Emmett, David, Jasper and I were walking to the cafeteria. "So, on Saturday, is the game on?" Jasper asked.

I looked at them confused, "What? Is it a show?"

"It is a show alright" Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

I asked again, "What?"

"Okay, when you are dating three of the hottest girls in the school you need to be alarmed," David explained.

I was still confused, "Eh?"

Emmett sighed, "Well, when Rosalie and Bella usually go out to the mall or something, me and Dave would _look out _for them…"

"Plus Alice, now," Jasper added.

"So…you're going to _spy_ on them" I noted, I guess they didn't know the word.

The shook their head saying, "Looking out for them"

"Whatever," I said sighing, they can be stupid sometimes.

"You're not coming?" Jasper asked.

I frowned. Why would _I _go? "Uh…okay" I said, unsure.

"So I guess the game is on" Emmett said with a wink. I don't know what it was but something inside my head was yelling this is a _bad _idea.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it! I have the next two chapters finished they just need to be edited. If one of you guys can do that for me then the faster I can update. If not, then I will have to update after three weeks. Sorry! So, if you are interested it that then tell me. REVIEW!**

**I love you guys!**

**XXOO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Enjoy! Review.**

**Thanks to flormi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but David, Stephenie Meyer owns everything. Blah. Blah. Blah.**

_Bella Swan._

It was finally the first weekend since school started and I was in the shower. I washed my body and shampooed my hair. When I was sure I was clean I hopped out the shower and walked to my room. I pulled out my jean and a plain shirt getting ready to put them on when I heard my phone rang; a new text message from Rosalie.

_BELLA! If you are picking out some plain clothes I will…you know what! Never mind, I will be there in 1 minute._

_Damn it_, I thought as I heard a car pull up. I wrapped my towel around myself and walked downstairs. "Bella! Get up. Don't make me call Emmett," Rosalie threatened. I walked quicker and opened the door, "I can dress myself"

Rosalie shook her head, "I am not going to the mall with a girl with normal clothes! Do you see what I am wearing?"

I looked down and frowned, "Where did you get those jeans? Doesn't Emmett look through your closet?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but I hid them under a few plain sweaters"

She dragged my hand and pulled me up to my room, "Come on! Alice is waiting for us"

When we got to my room, she placed the bag on my bed and opened it. She pulled out a pair out blue jean that were kind of tight and a green shirt that kind of plain but had a v-shape collar that showed a lot of coverage. "See it isn't that bad. It is better than what it normally is, right?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and grabbed the clothes. "I am going to change and _I _will do my own hair okay?" I said walking out the door so she couldn't answer. I changed quickly and blow dried my hair and flat ironed my bangs and the rest of my hair. After I was done I put sheen on it and rubbed it in.

I walked out the bathroom and back into my room. "Ta-da," I said spreading my arm out, grinning. Rosalie smiled and jumped up and down, "Perfect! We are going shopping!" I giggled and grabbed my purse, "Come on! Alice, remember her?"

We hurried to Rosalie's glossy red convertible with the top down. She started up the car drove away. Rosalie didn't talk a lot during the ride to the spa. Her mind must have been somewhere else, she probably misses Emmett. I mean, the man is annoying but his heart is in the right place. They made a prefect couple with Rosalie making the rules and Emmett acting childish. Funny match, eh?

We arrived at the spa place and no time. We walked inside and spotted Alice right away, "Hey, guys! I already have the day planned. First, our hair…then a nice massage and a mud bath"

My eyes widen, "I only have twenty dollars for the spa! How the hell am I going to pay for this?"

Alice snorted and waved her hand, "This is my treat to you guys. Just enjoy the day and relax, you look like you have been stressing with school"

"I don't know about this…" I said rubbing my cheek and sighed. Rosalie shrugged, "Hell, if your paying I am fine with it"

I hit Rosalie in the arm, "Rose! How rude of you to say"

Alice smiled, "That's the sprit Rosalie"

"Don't think you can do this all the time. I don't even let David do this, so he can't know" I warned as I crossed my arm around my chest.

Alice laughed and walked to the front. After a few minutes she came back telling us that we would be called up for a room soon since it was kind of crowded.

I felt a warm pair of hands touch my arm softly giving it a squeeze. "Excuse me? I know you from somewhere" A voice said behind me, rather close. I frowned and turned around, "Your…Edward's mom right?"

She gave me a smile, "Yes. I didn't know you come here, I never saw you here before. I am sorry if I frightened you, before"

I waved my hand, "I am just here for the day with my friends and don't worry about it"

"Okay, well…I was just wondering if you and my _Eddie _were dating?" She said through breathes then added, "Not like I don't think you're a wonderful girl. I am just saying a mother worries"

I looked at her wildly. She thinks I am dating her son! Out of all the girls, I mean I am sure Edward talks to a lot of other girl instead of me, Rosalie and his sister. I shook my head, "No! I am dating his friend David"

She sighed, "Oh! Okay, well that is good to know. I mean when a pretty girl like you comes to our house in that…bath suit, what was I suppose to think, right? I am sorry. You and Edward seem to be close though, Edward talks about you sometimes"

I tried to cover up my amusement, "Really? Well, he might just miss the laughs that he gets out of me during class. I mean, the guy laughs at me every second of the day. You would think that a guy would realize that a girl is mad, right? Sometime I feel like he has no respect for me"

_That is what he gets for laughing at me during gym…_

She shook her head, "No! How rude is that? You know what…how about you come to our house and we can find a way to get back at him"

I giggled, "Sure! What is your name again?"

She extended her hand, "Esme Cullen"

I shook it, "Bella…Bella Swan, nice to meet you"

She smiled, "You know this might be a start of a great relationship, Bella. I will be available next Tuesday. Call our home phone at 4 pm, Edward should be taking a shower around that time"

I smirked, "Okay, I will call. See you soon, have a nice day"

She waved and walked out.

Rosalie and Alice were looking at me, "What the hell was that about?"

I shrugged, "I don't know but…I think I liked it"

Alice frowned, "You just made plans with my mom! Wow Bella, you can be weird"

I balled my hands in fists and pulled them down, "HEY! You know, I could do a lot of trouble in Edward's life and he deserves it! He laughs at me every second of the day"

They laughed.

: : :

After we left the spa, we had our nails and hair done and were very relax and ready for our trip to the mall. My hair was cut down to my shoulder and was flat ironed; I had to admit that I looked pretty hot. We got to the mall in no time with Alice driving like a crazy woman.

As we walked into the mall I had a feeling that someone was behind me but when I turned around there was no one but a bench. I didn't tell Alice and Rosalie because I was sure it was nothing, at least I hope so.

_Edward Cullen…_

Emmett, Jasper, me and David waited outside the spa looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Dude, isn't that your mom in there," Emmett smirked, pointing in the spa. I looked and search and in shock I saw my mom talking to Bella about hell knows what.

"What the hell is she doing?!" I said getting ready to hop out the Jeep, until David hand stopped me. "What are _you_ doing? You want us to get caught?" David asked pulled me back in the Jeep. I sighed and watched closely as Bella frowned talking about something that seemed to upset her.

Emmett laughed, "You are in trouble"

I frowned, "What?"

"I know that face anywhere. Rosalie does this to me all the time. She is telling your mom that you did something to her," Emmett said, laughing.

I looked at my mom, whom was frowned looking pretty upset too. Bella wouldn't do that to me, I mean what did I do to her?

After a while my mom smiled and shook Bella's hand and walked away. "DUCK!" Emmett voice as my mom came this way. We hid behind the window, hardly breathing. After a few minutes David sighed, "Clear"

: : :

After a few hours the girl came out looking as hot as ever. Bella had her hair cut and flat iron, but her bang was so long I could only see one of her eyes, she looked so hot. They were laughing and talking 

like good old friends. "Dude, if we weren't spying on them and crap. I would totally go up there and attack them," Emmett said, than added "This is going to be worse them the _last _time". We followed them as they got to their cars and drove off.

We were at the mall soon enough and got out, hiding between cars as they walked through the entrance. "Come on we don't want to lose them," Jasper said.

_Bella Swan…_

Alice dragged me and Rosalie to the first store she saw and shrieked, "Oh my god, look at these underwear," She said skipping toward the underwear section.

I shrugged; this is going to be a long day. Why did I even come? I _hate _shopping! We could have gone on a picnic or something less harmful to my leg, from the running everywhere. Maybe if I call David I could tell him that a really ugly guy was hitting on me and he can pick me up…wait. We just started shopping. I laughed at myself and walked toward Rosalie and Alice whom were pulling up thongs and bras.

"Ahem," a soft voice called behind me. I turned around to see a man about my age, jogging toward me. His blond hair bounced lightly as he moved; when he finally approached me he smiled, "Can I help you find anything? My name is Tyler"

"Not at this moment thank you very much. But, I will call you when I do Tyler," I said politely as possible. He moved closer giving me a flirty smile, "Well, if need anything at all give me a call".

I laughed nervously, "No thanks, but thanks again. Well…um. Bye?"

Tyler moved his hand up and touched my shoulder. That is when I snapped; I shoved him hand off of me, "Don't touch me. Just to let you know I am seeing someone and I don't have any attention to cheat on him, okay? So, piss off"

He glared at me, "Fine, bitch"

My jaw dropped as he walked away. I commanded my feet to move and slap him but I couldn't move. _ARG! Bella get it together. Breathe-in, breathe-out…okay, now MOVE! _I thought to myself I closed my eyes tightly. My feet moved again, how dare he call ME a bitch, out of all the people in the world. I opened my eyes and walked toward, whatever his name was again. "Bella!" Alice yelled after me. I didn't turn around, I didn't even think about doing it. I just tapped the guy on the shoulder, "Um, I think I need help with something now..."

I leaned closer onto his back before he turned around and smiled, "Oh really and what would that be that you need, baby"

I move closer and closed my eyes for a minute before opening my eyes and slapped him on the side of the face. "Nobody exceptionally an asshole like you calls me a bitch. Now, just a hint when you try to pick up girl, make sure they are single, make sure you have a good chance with the girl and brush your teeth, you smell like a freaking animal" I knew I could have done better be I was still mad at him for call me a bitch.

I walked toward Alice without another word to Tyler who stood there frowning checking his breath a few time before he shrugged and walked to another girl. "Bella, I thought you were about to kiss him. You should be better careful, he could have done anything," Alice warned.

"I am sorry I was just…mad I guess. I mean he called me a bitch! I was just supposed to sit there and take it!?" I said before looking through a few ranks with Rosalie. Alice let it drop and we looked for a 

dress. "Oh my god! Bella you _have _to buy this. Wear it tomorrow at my little get together please!" Rosalie said pulling out a strapless mini dress that looked like a delicate flower, unfolding petal upon petal cascading down the body and it also fell above the knee; hiding the side zip. **(A/N: Dress on Profile)**

_It looked gorgeous! _

Well, until I saw the price. I dropped the dress like it was on fire, "Damn! That is too much money". Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes. "HEY!" I shouted after Alice put the dress in her pile of clothes. "If you won't buy it I will buy it for you," Alice assumed, her voice was so calm like she didn't see the price.

"I am buying the shoes," Rosalie said before I could complain. Alice put up a finger and poked my stomach, "Don't you dare argue or I will buy everything in the store and shove it up your –," She was interrupted.

"There are little kids around, Alice" Rosalie said. I laughed but stopped soon enough to see Alice glaring at me. "Okay, I promise to shut up" I promised.

She smiled and went back to her cheerful self, "Great!"

"Oh here are your shoes," Rosalie said handing me a box that read 'Bebe' on the top. I opened the box and gasped. The shoes were pearlized leather sling-backs with a high-gloss peep-toe, about 5" heels **(A/N: Shoes on profile)**

"I love them, they are perfect! Thank you, you guys are the best," I said putting on my best fake smile after I saw the price.

Alice chirped a laugh, "That is a sprit! Now it is time for lunch," She said clapping her hands, jumping up and down.

: : :

I still had the feeling someone was following us when we sat down with our food. I felt like my bladder was about to explode too. I groaned, "I have to go to the bathroom"

Rosalie and Alice nodded and started eating. I walked quickly looking for the bathroom, I sighed. I walked down a hall and looked around, searching. That was when I heard it. "Hey David, you see that dude looking at Bella. He is walked toward her." Emmett voice over powered everyone else. "Shut up Emmett. Bella is close enough to hear us…idiot." David said, and then I heard a smack. Right on cue, a tall blond haired boy about my age came over toward me. "Hello, Miss." His voice was squeaky and very high…like a girl.

I smiled shyly. "Hi"

He grinned. "I am relieved that a beautiful woman like you would talk to someone like me. Anyway, I am Josh"

I smiled devilishly, _time for some major payback. _"My name is Bella. Do you live around here or just visiting?" I asked.

"I am visiting for the month. I am visiting my mom since she has cancer…she is dying…at the end of this month." He choked out the words, looking everywhere but my eyes.

I frowned. "Ooh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…um –"

He waved his hands. "Don't worry about it, I hardly see her anyway"

I gave him a friendly hug. I really was sorry, I wouldn't have said anything. I should have picked someone less…depresses at the moment.

He hugged me back and moved his hands down to my hips. I pulled away adequately as possible and smiled. "Sorry I have to go"

He smiled flirty. "Come on, it isn't like you are with someone right now. I can stand a one-night thing"

"Um, no. I have a boyfriend, I will call him now" I said pulling out my phone and dialed David's number and pressed talk.

I pushed speaker and waited listening to his phone ring. Then I heard it,

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've  
seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

I smirked before turning around and putting on my best shocked face. Josh looked at the statue behind me and frowned. "You guys are in _soo _much trouble." I said putting my hand on the hips.

"Bella! I thought you were going to the bathroom, it is the other way you idiot." Rosalie said stomping toward me with Alice trying to keep up. My smiled widen and soon I was smirking. They walked toward with confuse looks, than they looked at Josh and frowned.

"What is going on Bella?" Alice said slowly.

I smiled and pointed to the statute they stood in the middle of the hall. Rosalie still looked confuse but she lead the way toward the statute. I followed behind Alice and Josh, then I heard a gasped. "EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WHERE!? Are you spying!? You don't trust me or something, gosh! I feel like a freaking six years old." Rosalie said pulling Emmett by the ear. "Ow! Rosie you know I – OW! Rose, you know that is my gentle area!" Emmett whined.

Alice and I stepped in next. Alice pulled Jasper by the hair, maybe pulling out more than a few hair strings. I just pinch David out from behind the statute. "You guys have no respect! I can take – WAIT! Have you guys been spying on us all day?!" I demanded. When he didn't speak I pinch him on the side. "Ow! Okay, yeah. We just worry about our girls, is that a crime?"

I shook my head. "Don't you dare put that 'I am sorry, I just care about you baby' crap on me, okay?"

He smiled shyly and pulled closer to me. "I am sorry, you know I love you"

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I love you too. Okay, but don't do it again okay? I am a big girl and I don't need your help taking care of myself"

He nodded and looked at Edward. "I think we should go home…it is getting late"

Edward stood up and walked toward us. "This was all there idea. They just dragged me along"

I giggled.

Wait! I _never _giggle. Not for David, my dad, nobody. I frowned. "Okay, I will drive you home Edward in my truck and David can take Alice and Jasper home and Rosalie can take her car with Emmett"

David nodded. "Sounds good to me…well maybe I should leave before you try to make a punishment for me"

I laughed. "I will see you later. Call me when you get home, okay?"

He nodded and kissed me on the cheek lightly before walking toward Rosalie and Emmett. I said goodbye to everyone, grabbed my bag and walked to Edward.

He grinned. "Ready?"

I nodded. But, it didn't hit me until we got to my truck; I am going to be _alone _with Edward for more than an hour. I was nervous all over again.

I mean…

It isn't like I don't like Edward. He is a great friend and all. But, there is always the tension that goes through us when we are alone or something happens. Like when he kissed me, but he was drunk, so… I guess that doesn't count.

I felt a hand touch lightly on my shoulder. "You okay, Bella? I kind of lost you there." Edward chuckled.

My heart did a flip and I stopped breathing for a minute or two. _Say something Bella! He is looking at you like you just went mental_, I thought.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Of course I am okay. Just…um, tired?"

He smiled and packed my bag in my truck. "Well, we better hurry and get you home"

We got in the car and drove away before I could say a word, Edward said. "So, how have Alice and Rosalie been treating you today?"

I scoffed. "You should know, considering you guys were _spying _on us all freaking day"

"Hey, I already told you they dragged me along and that is exactly what I told them. I trust that you guy can handle yourself, I mean you guy do it all the time during school. You are very intelligent women." He conformed.

I was speechless. _Wow, wait until I tell Rosalie_, I thought. A smiled was planted on my face. "Thanks, Edward. You are a sweet guy"

"I get that a lot." He laughed. I was reaching for the stereo the same time Edward did. Our hands touch for a moment before I pulled away. "Sorry." I said quickly before looking out the window.

_This is going to be a long ride…_

**Author Note : Wow, long chapter. You guys are so lucky I love you :)**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be on the ride home mostly and maybe I will skip to the party and maybe next chapter you will see why Bella hates Rosalie's get together parties!**

**XXOO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hiya! I was excited to write this chapter. I love the awkwardness between Edward and Bella. I don't know about you but it always makes me laugh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you Humaa for all your support, love you!  
**

**Thanks to flormi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but David, Stephenie Meyer owns everything. Blah. Blah. Blah.**

**XXOO**

_Bella Swan_

I sighed as we stopped at a stop sign. We haven't said one word to each other since we been in the truck and the tension you totally murder. I played with my hands quietly listening to the crappy news person talking about the crappy weather that is going to happen in the crappy state.

I entrained myself by playing with my hair. I jumped when Edward hollered. "Damn it!"

I stopped playing with my hair and look at him. "Is everything alright?"

"We need gas. You have money?" He asked, quietly.

I looked through my purse and smiled. I pulled out a twenty dollar bill out of my wallet and handed it to Edward. "This should be enough, right?"

He nodded and walked out the car. I sighed in relief when he left. I hate tension, it makes me feel small. I played with my hair until he came back. He handed me two dollars and started the truck back up. "You have been quiet, anything bothering you?" He asked, suddenly with a bust of energy.

I shook my head. "No just kind of tired. Long day, maybe it won't be too bad after a bed rest"

"I saw you talking to my mom this morning." He said changing the subject too quickly.

I gasped. "You guys followed us there too…well, yeah. I was talking to your mom". I smirked to myself remembering how I tricked his mom to think that Edward was being cruel to women.

"What did you guys talk about? She looked pretty upset when she left." He asked a hint of anxious in his voice.

I shrugged. "I didn't tell her anything that could have made her mad at me or Alice"

_Only you…_

"Oh, I was wondering. Well, I am sure she was upset about something that happened while I was gone this morning." Edward told himself.

I glanced at the speedometer for a moment before yelling. "Holly crap! Slow down Edward"

He rolled his eyes. "Calm down, we will be fine"

"Well, my car won't!"

He looked at me for a brief second. "Fine if you value your car _that _much that you would make me go below 90 mph then sure."

"Thank you." I said sourly.

He slowed down to 70 mph and turned off the radio. "Your truck sucks."

I snapped. "Don't insult my truck. My truck has been through a lot. I am sure it has been around since War World II, so you can _learn _from my truck. What has you car been through?"

Edward grinned. "You get mad quicker than I thought."

"Thanks." I scoffed.

We were silent again. But, it was a little less tense. But, it was uncomfortable silence, since the radio was off.

"I love your hair." Edward said, nervously.

I smiled. "Thanks. I think I am going to grow it out again"

"No, keep it like that. I can see your beautiful face, now." He smiled, but stopped and bit his lip.

I smiled. "It is okay. Emmett and Jasper say it to me all the time, we are all friends"

He shook his head. "It isn't that, I just don't want to say the wrong thing and David get ticked off at me for trying to hit on his girl. I mean, I value his friendship too much to do anything like that."

I nodded. "You are a great guy Edward. You will make a girl very happy one day."

His smiled faded a little but stayed planted on his face. His hand moved to my arm and rubbed my shoulder with his thumb. "You are a great friend Bella."

My heart stopped completely, but when he moved away I just want nothing else but him to touch me again. I was so confuse with this feeling. Maybe it is because I am alone with him and I am a little nervous or maybe Edward right. Maybe something is bothering me…

But, what?

I shifted in my seat and pushed my feet up into the seat. I looked around maybe finding something that we could play. "Ooh! Want to play twenty questions?" I asked suddenly.

"Sure, you start." He said, giving me a brief stare.

I thought. "Okay, what is your favorite thing to do on your time off?"

"Play the piano." He said, like he didn't have to think about it. My eyes widen. "I use to play a long time ago before I started taking ballet. I still have my piano stuck in my attic."

He smiled. "Maybe we could have a lesson."

I giggled (Um…I don't even know _why _I giggled). "Your turn."

"What is your favorite band?"

"Linkin Park."

"I like them too. There music has purpose." Edward said.

"Okay, do you have a girlfriend back at home?" I asked, suddenly. I knew why too, I think. I just wanted to know if we should hang-out with an additional person…I think.

He shrugged. "It is complicated right now."

"How so?"

"We haven't talked in awhile and knowing her she is probably going out with some random dude right now." He said. He didn't seem sad either.

I nodded. "Well, you should break up with her and find someone in this town. But, I bet that all these girl are waiting for your number"

We continued for an about twenty minutes. I found out that his dad was named, "World's sexiest man" last year in a Press magazine. He loves Italian, music, and reading. He also wants to be a doctor like his dad when he grows up. The only thing that was different was when we described his personality. He was a total gentleman, unlike me and he had anger problems (not like 'throwing thing around' anger, more like 'give me a minute to control my anger' problem). I was just stubborn so, that could be a problem too.

We were almost home and I didn't feel too awkward about the day that much. I learned a lot about him and I enjoyed his company. It was like old friend joking around with each other. We laughed and chatted about random things. I had a lot of fun and was a little depress when it was time to say goodbye.

"Well, it was great getting to know you better Bells." He said, winking. I giggled again, for the ten time today and walked him to the door. Just because I wanted to. We hugged friendly and I walked back to my truck and drove to my house.

David still hasn't called; I guess he hasn't made it home yet because we always call me. I made dinner for Charlie even though it was kind of late, but it was his day off so I decide to make something special and to my surprise Charlie ate _with _me. We talked about the crime that happened in Seattle a few days ago and the week.

I walked to my room after cleaning up the kitchen and went straight to the bed. It was a long day and I still had a party to go to tomorrow. I growled under my pillow closing my eyes. Just thinking about going to that party made my head hurt.

This is _not _a small get together if I have to wear that dress. I know that for sure. I relaxed my mind and turned around, flipping my body around taking off my shoes. Then, I drifted to sleep.

… … … … …

My alarm clock went off, just as my eyes flow open. I sighed and hit the off button of the clock. My radio came on and "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton came on. I danced around my room, picking out a pair of jeans and a tight blue shirt that Alice bought me yesterday. I mean the clothes I bought yesterday, are enough clothes for the first semester of school.

I got dress and put on my black ballet shoes. I walked downstairs saying hello to Charlie as I walked to the kitchen for a snack before Rosalie calls me and tells me to come to her house for us to get ready for a party hours from now.

I finished my snack, just before my phone rang.

"Hey Bella. Everyone is at my house, getting ready for the party. Come on, because I know you look a hot-mess." Rosalie said in the phone.

"Okay, Rosalie. I was ex-"

"GET HERE NOW!" Rosalie said before hanging up the phone leaving me to stare at the phone. I walked back to my room and picked up the dress and shoe box we brought yesterday and walked out the door. I dropped everything in my truck and drove to Rosalie's house.

Her house was big, but not mansion big. It was a pretty tan painted house on the corner of a huge playground. It was a peaceful area for children. Rosalie's mom is a model and her dad is in a big business.

I didn't have to ring the door bell since I was sure Rose would have liked it better if she didn't have to get up. I walked in and was attacked like a mad woman. "Bella come on, Alice has been waiting to do your hair. I am going to get the bath water running for you to take a bath. Ooh, give me your dress; I should iron it." Rose said pushing me around while Alice snatched my dress from me.

I was in the bathroom in no time and water in the bath water trying to clear my mind. After about 15 minutes, Rosalie told me to get out and come into her room. I didn't complain, I just grabbed my towel and covered myself before walked out the bathroom. I walked right into Edward too. "Ouch. Ooh, Bell-." Edward stopped mid-sentence after looking at what I was in.

"Oh crap. I am sorry Edward, I should go. I am okay." I said quickly. I blushed deeply and walked to Rosalie's room. She handed me my dress and I changed quickly and sat in the chair that was surrounded by flat irons, hair products, curls, ett.

Alice combed through my hair and blow dried it in seconds, before styling. When she was done my hair she bouncy and was curly in all the right places. I hugged them. "You guys are magic workers."

I did my own makeup, which was a little. I put on lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. We were all ready and looked good. I slid on my heels and walked downstairs with Alice and Rose on each side.

Emmett let out a whistle. "You ladies look hot."

I smiled at David before he grabbed me and planted a kiss right on my lips. "You ready for the party?"

I scoffed. "No…"

"It will be fine. I am sure that-." David didn't finish his sentence because we knew the end. Rosalie looked at her clock on the wall; 3 pm. The party doesn't start until 6 pm, which is pretty early. But, you leave whenever you need too.

… … … … …

It was almost party time and we had everything set up, drinks, food and music. The door bell rang on and off, as people arrive one by one. I stayed at Dave's side while people arrived. When I saw the beer in people's hands I knew for sure that this is going to end like last time.

The music started and David asked if I wanted to dance. I said sure. We walked to the dance floor and walked to the center. It was getting easier to dance with other people considering I dance with Dave all the time. We moved together on every beat.

His hands moved to my hips and guided me a little. I didn't complain because it wasn't like we were doing what these other kids were doing. They are practically doing it right on the dance floor. I told him I would be right back. I walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I saw Edward in the corner with Lauren's crow surrounding him. She was touching his arms and chest, while he politely pulled their hands off of him.

I felt as if my heart was stabbed three billion times. I walked over there glaring at Lauren. "I don't think he is showing any interest in you, Lauren."

She rolled her eyes and pushed me out of the way. "Back off Swan. This is none of you business and why do you care. You are dating Dave."

I pushed her back. "It isn't nice to shove. Anyway, I can stick up for a friend if I want to Lauren. So, if you excuse us we are going to dance."

Lauren…was being Lauren and started whining and stomping her feet. "You are such a brat, Bella! You get everything you want."

I shrugged and held Edward's hand walking him to the living room and where everyone was. David smiled and handed me a half cut sandwich. "You look hungry."

I nodded taking a bite out of the sandwich. "Hey, cute thing." A small vice said behind me.

I turned around and growled. "Arg. Ricky…"

The ten year old boy grinned. "That is my name don't wear it out…well, it your case. You can say it _all _you want"

I looked at my friends, who were trying to hide their laugher. I turned back to Ricky. "Don't you have parents? You know mommy and daddy?"

He winked. "My mom and dad said I can stay up all night because they say they get tired of me talking. I don't know why though…"

I rolled my eyes. "Me either, Ricky"

He moved closer to me and said. "Do you want to make millions? Millions of babies!"

I back away. "Ew? Um, have you met my boyfriend Dave?"

Ricky glared at him. "Yeah…the weak man."

"What?" David said confuse.

"You can't take care of your woman. I mean look at her…I mean, she still is a virgin, right? You look like you need to got laid." Ricky said.

My mouth dropped. I turned around to see my friends laughing to the point where they couldn't breathe. I looked at Ricky. "You are a kid. Don't talk like that, or I will spank you or something."

"You can spank me all night." Ricky said winking.

I gagged. "Puh-lease"

He looked at my outfit than said. "That outfit is horrible take it off right now!"

"That is it!" I shouted before pulling Ricky by the ear. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." He said over and over after every step. I took him outside. "Go to your friend's house, Ricky." I said.

"Okay, but give me a kiss good bye." He said, perking his lips out.

I growled and grabbed my purse and gave him a stick of my lip gloss. "Go wild…"

He jumped up and down and ran off without looking at me again. I walked back into the party going back to my friends that were still laughing, holding each other for support. "Did you seriously give the kid your lip gloss!?" Emmett gasped.

I nodded. "I hasn't going to kiss him. I don't know where is lips been while he was already talking about sex."

I felt a sudden pain of my butt. I winced a little before looking around to see a guy winking at me. "Hey cutie, want to go somewhere and…you know…"

I pushed him. "Did you smack my ass!? You are freakin' perv."

"Hey, no need to get testy. I am just trying to make this an entraining night." He said putting his hands on my hips. I could smell the alcohol as he spoke. I coughed from the scent and pulled away.

David _and _Edward came in at that moment. "Hey, the girl doesn't want to be with you and you should have at least asked if she was _single_._" _David said pointing at himself.

Edward shoved the guy, sending him falling to the floor. He didn't get up or maybe he was too weak to even try. He just laid there with his eyes closes.

I smiled at Edward and David. "You guys are the best. Thank you."

Edward smiled shyly. "Just stay safe, please. Okay?"

I nodded and sat down. David was talking to Edward then they smiled and David nodded. Edward came to me and asked. "Want to have a dance with me Bella?"

I looked at David who winked. I smiled at Edward. "Sure, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. My heart went faster and faster as we got to the dance floor. I was nervous, since I never danced with Edward before. We walked to the far end; I couldn't even see our friends.

"So Sexy" by Jon B came on and I looked at Edward. "We can dance to the next song. I mean, I am not saying I would not like to dance with you on this song I am ju…-"

He put a finger over my lips and smiled. "It is okay, I understand. I will dance to this song if you do."

I nodded and took a deep breath. He took my hands and linked them. I watch him before moving with him. His hands stayed with me, moving up as the music continued. I watched him. "You dance really well."

He chuckled and spun me around. "You aren't bad yourself. But, I think you did step on my feet once."

I gasped. "I did!? I am sorry. I didn't mean to, I am just nervous."

"Don't worry about it. Why so nervous?" He asked moving his hand to my waist, which made me stop breathing of course. His hands guided my waist making me move with him. His eyes stayed glue to mine which were looking right back at him. He opened his mouth than closed it. Then, thing got _really _awkward.

The song ended. I was happy and sad. I hated the awkwardness and I love that he was so gentle to me when we danced. I missed it all. I frowned and let go of Edward, but held his hand as we walked back. I dropped his hand and grabbed my water. I took a sip and smiled at Edward. "Thanks for the dance."

"The pleasure is all mines."

David came back and had a soda in his hand. "Bella, it is getting pretty late."

I looked at the clock; 12:01am. I shrugged. "Yea, I should leave before my dad comes and get me."

They nodded and hugged me goodbye. "Watch out for those 9 year olds Bella. We don't want you to get rapped or anything." Emmett said, chuckling. I let out a fake laughed than glared at him.

I walked outside with David. I turned around and gave Edward a soft grin before turning my attention back to Dave.

_Edward Cullen_

I smiled at David. "I was wondering if I could dance with Bella."

He nodded. "I don't care. You guys are friend, you ask her."

I smiled. "Thanks man."

I walked to Bella and smiled. "Want to have a dance with me Bella?"

She looked behind me, and then smiled. "Sure, let's go."

I grabbed her hand; feeling her soft and small hands rub against mine. We headed to the dance floor picked the farthest spot from our friends.

"So Sexy" by Jon B played and Bella looked at me and said. "We can dance to the next song. I mean, I am not saying I would not like to dance with you on this song I am ju-."

I shut her up, smiling and said. "It is okay, I understand. I will dance to this song if you do."

She nodded and took a deep breath. I looked at her the whole time. I know I am going in 'Worst friend's ever' awards. But, Bella is so much different from the other girls. I bet I could bring out the bad side of her in seconds if she was _mine_. But, I treasure my friendship for Dave to care that much. He was my best friend, the only one the talked to me…well before I moved.

I took her hands and linked my hands with her. I moved slowly to the music, moving my hands up. I felt a sharp pain on my foot and looked down to see that Bella stepped on my foot. I smiled and looked back at her. Bella met my glance and said. "You dance very well."

I chuckled and spun her around. "You aren't bad yourself. But, I think you did step on my feet once."

She gasped. "I did!? I am sorry. I didn't mean to, I am just nervous."

"Don't worry about it. Why so nervous?" I asked moving my hand to her waist. My hands guided her waist. I couldn't help myself but touch her somewhere else instead her hands. I mean, her body was just too mouthwatering. My eyes stayed glue to hers which were looking right back at me. I was so lost in the moment, my body was taking over my body and I opened my mouth than closed it. _NO! You can't do this, right now. You can _never _do that. You can't tell her you like her…well, liked her a lot. But, she is just so classic, so full of life_, I thought. Then, things got awkward…

When the song stopped she dropped her hold on me but kept my hand, until we got to the table. She took a water bottle and took at sip, then smiled at me. "Thanks for the dance."

"The pleasure is all mine."

_She had _no _idea._

Then, David stepped in and told Bella something. She looked at the clock and told David something, back. She nodded and said goodbye telling us it was late and she didn't want to get in major trouble. "Watch out for those 9 year olds Bella. We don't want you to get rapped or anything." Emmett said, chuckling. She let out a fake laughed than glared at him.

Bella walked outside with David, then turned around and gave me a soft grin before turning her attention back to Dave. I smiled and told everyone I should be heading home, too.

Tonight might have been the best night of my life and just because one girl was there. I sighed and shook my head. _This could only end badly…_ I thought before driving home.

**Author's Note:**

**There you have it, the party and the drive home. I hoped you enjoyed it. Well, I won't be updating until this weekend, since I have two papers due Friday. But, you guys got THREE chapters! Just a little apology to you guys for not updating in like weeks...maybe months XD **

**BE NICE PLEASE! (No Flame)**

**Next Chapter – Nature hunt anybody?**

**REVIEW :)**

**It makes my smile. **

**XXOO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :)  
Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter ... REVIEW, please.  
I had to change my "POV" font, since a few people said they couldn't read it or didn't know when I changed the POV. Just to let you guys know!**

**Bella POV**

It was a warm, Sunday morning and I was planning on going to the park and reading a good book under a tree…

Well, that was before Alice called me. Let's play that moment, shall we?

_Flash Back-start  
_

_I was having a nice dream about me and a hot cup of tea in front of a hot fireplace. Then my phone rang, I let out a growl and pushed speaker. "Hello?" I asked the wall.  
_

_Alice's voice chirped through the phone. "Hi Bella, we are going hiking in two hours. Get your tight ass up and get ready. Edward is picking you up. Bye, love you."  
_

_She hung up, leaving me shocked. I looked at my clock; 9am. I growled again and got up.  
_

_Flash back-end_

I don't know how Edward deals with her. Anyway, here I am… in my light blue jogging suit, with a pink tank-top underneath.I also brought a bag with a stick of deodorant, bug spray, extra hiking shoes, my phone, keys, and my camera. I sighed thinking; life is so much active when Alice was in it.

My door bell rung seconds later. I ran to the door and opened it to see a non-shirt wearing Edward. He stood there with a pair of jogging pant and a wet bare chest. I touched the corner of my lip to see if drool was coming down…only a little, but whatever.

"You ready to leave?" He asked, with a huge grin on his face. I can see that it might have been his idea to come out here.

I grabbed my backpack and nodded heading outside, making sure not to stare at his chest it shined in the sunshine. I locked the door and we walked to the Volvo. When we got there we packed up and drove off, toward the woods.

I looked at his chest again and I couldn't help but ask. "Do you workout or something?"

Edward looked at me, with a smile on his face. "Why are you staring at my body or something?"

I blushed and yelled. "No! I mean my eyes wonder…"

"Sure Bella, but yeah I do; every Thursday night." Edward noted.

I nodded, dropping the subject before I turn into a tomato. Edward let it dropped too and focused back on the streets.

"So,where is the trail taking us?" I asked when we pulled up into the woods.

He shrugged. "You never know what Alice has planned."

I laughed. We got out taking a hold of our backpacks and walked around looking for Alice. After 10 minutes of wondering around, I sighed. "Where are they?!"

Edward pulled out his phone and start dialing numbers. Then, he placed the phone in his ear. "Hello? Where are you guys?

Oh, well…okay. We will be there soon."

Edward lead the way toward them. We walked side by side, a little closer then usual. His hand guided down to my hand and touched it briefly. I sighed and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me or where we were heading. He looked at the woods that were on the left of us.

"You okay, Edward?" I asked. I stopped walking when he didn't answer. He stopped after me and looked at me briefly before nodding toward the trail. "They are up there. Come on or Alice will start running after us."

I smiled then started walking again. We didn't talk since Edward was so lost in his mind he didn't even seem to be next to me. When I saw Alice with the gang I walked quicker. She turned around so if she knew that we were behind her and jumped. "Oh my god, where were you guys? I was going to call the police, for missing teens!"

We both looked down and sighed. "Sorry…"

They laughed shortly before Alice clapped her hands for our attention. "Okay, we are going to travel down this trail, up a few hills and we will have lunch then, we will end the day by a game of water balloon fight. Are we clear?"

I raised my hand.

She looked at me. "Yes Bella?"

"I think we should take a potty break before we leave, Miss Cullen!" I said with my childish voice.

She didn't crack a smile, instead she lead us to the bathroom. We all went then we started our walk. Edward stay by my side just as David was by my other. Dave held my hand and kissed my cheek. "I have to leave soon. I have to work with my dad at the store, but I will be back later tonight. We are supposed to sleep over Edward and Alice's house."

I looked at Edward. "Really? We are staying at your house tonight."

He chuckled. "I guess so, no one tells me things anymore…"

Dave squeezed my hand. "I miss you. I never see you anymore. You are always busy and stuff."

I could tell everyone was listening to us. I looked at David and frowned. "I saw you all yesterday and we are hanging out today. I mean, you aren't always around either…"

"Well, I am busy with the store. I am also tutoring…" He stopped himself before looking down.

I folded my arms. "Is there something you aren't telling me David?"

He shrugged and kept walking but a little faster. I grabbed his hand and stopped walking. Everyone stopped too looking at us, confuse. I looked back at David and frowned. "What aren't you telling me?"

He shrugged it off again. "It is nothing really. I am just starting to tutor... nothing to get your pants in a bunch."  
I looked at him like he was crazy. "You are telling me you joined something without telling us."

When I turned around everyone was looking at the ground. I looked at David confuse. "You told them?"

He played with his fingers. "Well, kinda. I mean you ar-."

I interrupted him. "Who are you helping?"

"Lauren." His voice was dry. I was sure my face was red because David looked at me and turned around to the sides. I tried to control myself but my voice couldn't do that. "You are tutoring Lauren?! The girl who wanted you since 6th grade!? The brat who always wears the sluttiest things for the littlest attention!? I can't believe you! Why could you tell everyone else but me!? Dave, just to let you know I am your girlfriend! I want to hear what you are doing! You never tell me thing anymore? Why?!"

Dave looked at me with the pout face. "I am sorry, Bella. But you know how stubborn you can get and I didn't chose her. I mean, I would have rather have a freakin' monkey then her. You know I care about you but you just always jump to the conclusions."

I don't know why but my face turned redder. I was so angry that I couldn't control my voice. I felt Edward grab my arm and rub it softly. His hands were so gentle and smoothing that I just felt tired. I couldn't think anymore. His hand patted my shoulder and moved away. I looked at Edward then David, and then said firmly. "Whatever. I don't care…"

We continued walking. David and I have been talking quietly about the talk, before he said he had to go. He said one last sorry before giving me a peck. I smiled and waved bye to him. It was about two pm and we were starving. We stopped at an opening that looked like a small meadow.

Alice setup the blanket with varieties of snacks, sandwiches, drinks, and fruits. I smiled at Alice. "You can do anything…"

She grinned and sat next to Jasper. "I know!"

I sat next to Edward and Alice and picked up an apple. I looked at Edward and smiled. "You ready for that water balloon fight?"

He smiled back. "Yeah and I will cream you like last time."

"Oh, puh-lease." I rolled my eyes then smiled at him. His eyes bored into mine and glazed through them, finding something…searching.

**Edward POV**

I was happy David finally left. I wanted to be with Bella alone…well, at least her boyfriend wasn't here. Alice would never think I would try to take Bella from David. But, I am thinking at it…

My eyes looked through her eyes. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were so big that it made her look so innocent. Her lips were light pink and big. I just wanted to bend down and give her a kiss. Her hair was straight and smooth. She smelt amazing.

I just wanted her to be mine. I felt so bad trying to take my best friend's girl but, she was irresistible.

She looked away from me and I frowned. It felt like hours have passes but it was only seconds. My heart raced in my chest so hard that it hurt. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath.

I only knew Bella for a week or two and I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was in my dreams. She was everywhere…

I am falling in love with my best friend's girlfriend…

The thought scared me so much my heart did another flip. And the worst part about it is that…

I want her right now. She will be mine.

**  
Bella POV**

Edward kept looking at me and I didn't mind. I actually liked it…a lot. He was so sweet and so cute.  
"It is time to get soaked people!" Alice yelled, giggling.

I laughed too and grabbed Edward's hand. We rushed to the meadow and grabbed a hand of water balloons. I ran behind a bush, laughing the whole time. "Ready! Set…go!" Alice shouted before throwing a balloon right at Emmett's head.

I ran out from behind the bush and shouted. "Time to get soaked Cullen!"

Edward turned around and ran after me. I screamed still holding my balloons and ran full speed around the melody as Edward ran after me. I was almost back to my bush when I felt a set of arm grab my hips and wet fell over my head.

Edward laughed.

I mocked him before throwing a balloon right on his face. He closed his eyes and wiped his face. "Very funny, Bella"

He opened his eyes. I looked in his sparkling green eyes, with humor. He smiled back at me with this sexiest smirk on his face.

I froze in my thought.

_Sexy?_

I shrugged to myself, saying it was a simple word that I could say about anyone.

The gamed ended soon, since we had no more water balloons. We headed home in our different cars and drove to Alice and Edward's house.

Edward was on the highway and he was singing to this song that I didn't recognize. I was about to ask him a question, but his phone rang. He flipped his phone opened and said a polite hello. He was silent before shouting with joy. "Of course she wouldn't mind!"

Edward was silent before he said a quiet okay, followed by a goodbye. He let out a sigh and focused on the street.

**Edward POV**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_. I thought over and over when I saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Edward? Hey, this is Tanya's dad. I am so sorry for putting a bomb on you like this but, me and my wife are going through a loop in our relationship and I didn't know where else to go. I was wonder if you know if your mom would mind her coming to stay there for a month?"

_Hell NO!  
_

"Of course she wouldn't mind!" I shouted with my fake joy.

Mr. Denali laughed. "Thank you so much Edward! You are the best man my Tanya has ever met. She will be going to your school for a while too, so tell Esme to call me when you get the chance. She will be there in the morning and thanks again. Please tell your mother too!"

"Okay." I said then said a quiet Goodbye.

_SHIT!_

**Author's Note: CLIFFY! Do you like it!?  
**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!  
**

**It took me a while to think of some drama, so there you go. I will update when I can.  
**

**Next Chapter – Meeting Tanya and some Bella and Edward fluff (:  
**

**Love you guys!  
**

**XXOO****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't know if this story will last long. It might be a few more chapters or so. I don't know yet... But, when I find out so will you guys!**

**GOOD NEWS! **

**My story 'Edward, my boyfriend!?' is being translated in Spanish! I am so happy! **

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you TeamAlice for editing (:**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was so quiet during the ride home, it was driving me crazy! What could be so bad that Edward won't talk to me about it?

"Edward…," I tried again for the tenth time.

He sighed and shook his head, "I am okay."

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms around my chest. I had gotten the same response over and over now! We were almost to my house and I was still determined for him the tell me.

"Just tell me what it is, it can't be so bad that you can't tell _me_!" I said finally breaking the increasing silence.

His grip tightened on the wheel before coming to a stop in front of my house. He turned off the car and sighed. "It really isn't anything you need to worry about. My family is just having a visitor."

"Why are you stressing over it? Who is it?" I asked.

"It is my girlfriend. Tanya." He spilled out after a minute or two. Edward's girlfriend? At their house? For how long? Where is she going to sleep? In his room!?

I found myself becomming mad. I was frustrated that this girl, that Edward said sleep around with random guys, is staying with us for god knows how long!

I put my questions down my throat and asked, "For how long?"

"A month. She will be going to our school too." He said the last part a bit darkly. My eyes widend and I turned around. This girl I _don't_ know is going to go to our school?

I shrugged acting like everything was okay, "Okay. Well, when is she coming?"

Edward was silent.

"Edward…" I began.

He interrupted me. "Tomorrow morning."

_WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!?_

I nodded. I looked at my house and saw my dad looking outside the window.

I laughed. "My dad is waiting for me. I better go now…"

Edward looked at where I was looking, then he laughed too. "Okay, well I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you then." I bit my lip before grabbing my things and walking to my house.

… … … …

When I woke up the next morning everything seemed dull. I knew that this was the day that Tanya was comming. I also knew that I would have to be nice to her, even if I wanted to chew her head off. I frowned and walked to my closet.

I picked out a pair of shorts, a white blouse, a silver necklace, and hoops. I took my shower and put my clothes on. When I got downstairs I could see a familiar car parked in my drive way. I grinned.

_Edward._

I hurried to get my bags and skipped out my house. I could see Edward laughing, but he wasn't alone. My happiness ran away and my anger came back.

_'What is wrong with me?' _I thought as I walked to the car.

I opened the backseat door and slide in.

"Hey Edward." I said, smiling. I wasn't going to say hello to a complete stranger.

He looked at me while he pulled out. He winked at me, with an amusing emotion.

"Hello, Bella." He turned toward Tanya and said. "Tanya, this is Bella. Bella, Tanya."

I let out a tight smile. "Hi."

"Hello." She replied back. She didn't sound joyfull, but nether did I. Tanya was prettier than I thought.

She had blond hair and he face was so prefect. Edward and her looked perfect for eachother.

When I thought that my heart did this jump and I felt sad. I don't know what is going on with Tanya, but I didn't like her. I didn't even want to be it the same car with her. She was a slut, I would never cheat on Edward if he was mine! I bet she is going to do the same thing here too, bitch.

We got to the car and I saw David and Alice waiting for us. Alice had a perky smiled on her face, but her eyes didn't match it. Dave didn't even look at Tanya. He was looking at me, but he didn't look happy either. I was instantly scared.

Was he breaking up with me!? Oh, no! I can't believe all this crap! I got out of the car and walked toward David waiting for him to say the words. I didn't do anything wrong!

But, wait…

Did someone tell him that Edward kissed me? I mean it wasn't like I felt anything…Okay, that is a lie. Edward kissed me better than Dave ever did. Even with vomit breath and that he was drunk, it was so amazing.

_'NO! Don't think like that, Bella!' _I told myself, '_Edward is a friend and Dave is your boyfriend. Well, I hope he stays my boyfriend. He might hate me for letting Edward kiss me that night.'_

Dave looked at me and nodded his head with a smile. He took my hand and pulled me toward him. I was in shock by the sudden movement that I froze in my spot. David looked at Tanya and his eyes widend. I looked at Tanya, and she was looking down. I frowned, but let it drop. Just because David and Tanya use to go to the same school a few years ago and it was probably a shock to see each other.

Dave smiled shyly,"Hello Tanya."

She waved and smiled, "Hi."

David turned back to me and picked me up crave-man style pulling me away from everyone. I giggled and shouted. "Put me down, David!"

"Not a chance. I missed you too much." He said as he walked me into the school. I looked back at Tanya to see her looking at us odd.

… … … …

It was lunch time and I was walking with Edward to my locker. He was smiling the whole time. I frowned. "What are you smiling about, now?" I asked.

"Tanya is finally out of my sight," He explained.

I laughed and shook my head, "Why don't you just break up with her then?"

"It would seem like the logical thing to do, but I know that we aren't together anymore, and she knows too. I don't want to tell her something she already knows. I knew we broke up the minute I saw her." He explained.

I nodded my head, "I kind of understand."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I felt a shock of static go through us and I jumped out of his reach. He felt it too, obviously, since he retrieved his arm back to his side. "Sorry," He said, biting his lip.

I don't know why, but that shock that went through us was like a happy, perfect shock. I like it. As I smiled I said, "No need to be sorry Edward."

He grabbed my hand instead and rubbed it. I automatically wanted to grab Edward and kiss him, so I squeezed his hand and smiled.

Then I felt bad. I felt like I was stabbing David in the heart a million times. I wanted to cry as I thought that I should kiss Edward.

It was the end of the day and Edward walked me to my truck. I was hanging out with him more than anyone, now. He was in all my classes and I saw him after and before school. He grabbed my hand and stopped me right in front of my car. My truck was parked fairly far from all the other cars. I like it that way too.

He smiled at me, "See you later Bella."

I couldn't help but smile back. "Okay. Bye."

He still stayed and looked me in the eye. I looked right back for a minute, then it felt weird, so looked away. His hands squeezed mine and pulled my face back to his. He smiled and walked away.

I pouted wanting him the come back in my arms, but I wasn't going to yell after him when I was dating his BEST FRIEND!

I shrugged the thought off and got into the truck. I drove away thinking about David and Edward. They have been friends for so long and they haven't hung out one day since Edward has been here. I shrugged and then sped up a little. When I passed through Edward's street and I slowed down.

I saw Edward and Tanya talking on the porch. Edward was looking frustrated over something that they were talking about. I frowned, wondering what they were saying. I drove to my house and parked the car, grabbing my things and walking to the door. I opened the door one-handily and dropped my things to the floor.

My phone rung, I looked at the I.D, _Edward_.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said in relief.

I smiled. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, we're all going out for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you were free." He explained. I thought for a minute, I could make dinner before and leave it for Charlie. "Sure! I am free.. I will be there in about an hour." I said walking to my bedroom.

He told me that we were going to meet around six, so I didn't have to be in a hurry to get ready. I nodded my head as I hung the phone up. I took a shower and brushed my teeth again before running to my room for some clean cloths. I grabbed a pair on skinny jeans and red blouse. I put my clothes on and let my hair dry.

Then I made a quick dinner for Charlie and left a note telling him where I went. I did my hair and grabbed my red ballet shoes. I looked at my outfit, smiled, and walked out the door. It was about five when I got to their house. Esme greeted me with a huge smile. "Bella! I am so happy you could come to our house. Edward and Alice are upstairs in the attic." She instructed me and then walked away.

I walked up the stairs and through the attic door. Edward and Alice were watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn between them. They still hadn't notice I had walked in, so I walked behind them and looked at the screen. _Scary Movie_,I thought then I smiled evilly and waited for to perfect moment to pop out amd scare them. I waited till when the monster came up behind the girl and she girl screamed. Then I touched Edward's and Alice shoulder while I yelled, "BOO!"

They screamed and I started to laugh as Alice turned the lights on. She came toward me, her face red as red as I've ever seen and asked, "What the hell!?"

I just waved to her, trying to mufle my laughs. Edward eyes were wide and his face, pale. "You okay, Edward?" I asked concerned now.

"Sure, just give me a minute." He said taking deep breathes and I felt bad I scared him that bad, but it wasn't like I had a knife and put it in his shoulder or anything. I looked around and asked. "Where is that Tanya girl?"

"Shower. Emmett and Rosalie are on their way and David is getting some water." Alice explained. I frowned. Dave was here already?

We started to movie again, sitting on the small couch.. We were interrupted again by David and Tanya who were followed by Emmett and Rose. We all sat in the huge attic watching the rest of the movie. When the movie was over we all walked downstairs to get our jackets. "We are all taking our dad's van. He never uses it so he won't mind." Alice said with a shrug.

We piled up in the van and turned up the music. Emmett stuck his head out the window and shouted. "WOOOOOOOOT!" and Rosalie soon pulled him back by the ear and frowned saying,"Get back in here you idiot!"

We laughed.

… … …

We soon arrived at the diner. It was a small café that was across the street from a huge park. It looked like it was crowded by looking at all the cars that were parked in the street. We all walked into the café. I gasped at how beautiful it was inside, it was bigger inside than it looked from the outside. There was a fountain type thing in the middle of the café and plants surrounding the ceiling and walls. I grabbed David's arm and smiled. "It's so beautiful."

"I know." He said, looking around. A red haired lady, maybe in her mid-twenties, gave us a huge smile and said, "Hello, my name is Betty and welcome to El Grano De Café. Is there somewhere you would like to sit in particular?" She asked, she had a pretty happy tone. I saw her eyes on David the whole time. _Bitch._

"Um, yeah. Can we sit somewhere quiet, please?" David asked with a charming smile. I frowned and looked at Dave. Was he flirting with her?

She nodded and grabbed a few menus. We followed her to a table far in the back, next to a window. We all sat down and looked through the menus. "If you need anything at all, just call me over. Enjoy your night." She said looking at only David.

I looked at David then at Rosalie; she was looking at Betty leave, glaring at her_. I can't believe this. _I thought to myself before pulling my seat away from Dave. He noticed because he touched my knee. "Did I do something?"

I rolled my eyes and put my menu down. Everyone was looking at us above their menus. I cleared my throat and said. "Nothing, I just think that Betty was flirting with you a little much." I said calmly. I felt a foot kick me in the knee under the table. I jumped and frowned. Rosalie cleared her throat and put her menu down. "Don't tell him that!" She mouthed to me.

"What are you talking about? She was just trying to be nice to her customers." David replied, equally calm, looking back at his menu.

I looked at Rose and glared. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. She knew that he was flirting back too. "Why?" I mouthed back. She covered her face and shook her head. I felt angry tears come down my cheeks, I tried to fight them back but it was too late. Edward looked up, saw the tears coming down, and frowned. "You okay Bella?" He asked.

Now everyone looked up. Then, I realized that Rosalie knew this would happen because she didn't want me to talk about it with David. She knows me to well.

"Your eyeliner is in your eyes isn't Bella?" Rosalie said smoothly.

"Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom." I said quickly.. As soon I got out of my seat Rose and Alice followed me. I couldn't hide anything from Alice, she knew _everything_. They pushed me in the bathroom and locked the door. "It is alright Bella." Alice said patting my back. Rosalie nodded. "I am sure he was just... being nice." Rose ended weakly.

I confessed to myself that he was just trying to be a good guy, like he always is. I wiped the tears and applied on some more eyeliner. Then I sighed. "I am okay guys, really."

"Bella, you had a break down, right at the table! It isn't good to hold things in. Just let it out, tell us!" Rose said, frowning. The mystery tears came back and I covered my face. I really don't know what is wrong with me, I don't even know if I will make it through the night! "I don't know what is wrong." I said wiping the tears again.

Alice looked in my eyes and her mouth fell open. "No way!" She yelled.

I looked at Rosalie than Alice."What?"

"You know what! Oh my god. I can't believe this." Alice said then covered her mouth.

I was getting frustrated now. "What the hell is it?"

"You _really_ don't know." She said, it wasn't a question.

"What are you talking about? Just tell me!" I shouted.

She thought for minute before shaking her head. "You got to find out yourself. I can't tell you, I'm sorry Bella." She said. My face started turning red.

"Come on Alice! Give me a hint, please." I begged.

She put a finger over her lips and said. "I don't tell secrets." I whined and ran toward her, but she had already left the bathroom. Rosalie frowned at me. "Sometime I wonder if we should take her to the mental house." She said shaking her head.

The door opened and Alice head poked in, "I heard that!" She said with a giggle. We laughed and walked back to the table. Tanya was missing from the table. I smiled brightly, happy she was gone. I took my seat next to David and smiled tightly at him. He smiled back. "I told the waiters that you wanted an ice tea, that is your favorite right?" He asked.

_No._

"Um, yeah." I lied. I kicked Rose under the table.. I looked at her but she was looking at me. I frowned and kicked her hard. I heard a groan from Edward. "You okay Edward?" I asked.

"Er, sure…" He said, moving around in his seat. Rosalie was talking to Emmett about something. Why was she ignoring me?

I kicked as hard as I could and Edward fell to the floor.. I looked under the table to Edward holding his manhood **(A/N: I didn't know another word for it, lol.)**. I gasped. "Edward!"

I thought for a minute. _I must have been kicking him this whole time_. I got out my seat and helped him up. "I am so sorry Edward." I apologized.

"Why were you kicking me?" He asked.

Rose and Alice bursted into laughter. I bit my lip, to stop to laughter that exploded in me. "I was trying to…um, get Rose."I ended lamely, but it was true. His face was red with pain.

I looked around the table for help. They all were laughing underneath their menu. I reluctantly looked back at Edward and looked at his hold on himself. "Er, do you need…ice? Or pain pills?" I asked, not really sure what to do.

"Ice would be good, please." He said. I put him back in his seat and left to get some ice. I passed the table and went to the front. I heard a distent sob coming from outside. I walked toward the sobs and watched in shock to see Tanya on the ground crying.

She hadn't noticed that I had come out, so I touched her shoulder. I know I hated the girl and everything but, she was crying. She jumped a little and looked up quickly. Her eyes widend when she saw me standing next to her. She wiped the tears quickly and covered her face. "Go away!" She said.

"Are you okay Tanya?" I asked.

"NO!" She said sobbing again.

I felt awkward being next to her. "Can I help in any way?" I asked.

She glared at me. "You have no idea how fucking lucky you are." Her voice dripped with hatred. I flinched. Her lips trembled down and she ran away to the van.

I walked back inside, deciding I should give her privacy.

_What does she have against me?_ I thought before asking Betty for some ice.

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the lack of updates! I have been busy and this whole weekend has been living hell, since it was that time of month. I know you guys didn't need to know that but, whatever! Lmao.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the lack of updates, again! But, our internet and cable has been off for a few weeks and I asked my friend if she could tell you guys it will be awhile before my next update, and she did! Because she is awesome, woot!**

**Read on!**

_Bella POV_

I walked back to the table and handed Edward the bag of ice. He was sitting in his chair again and he still looks like he is in a lot of pain. "I am so sorry." I said one last time before walking back to my seat. Our food was arriving and Tanya was still missing. I took a bite out of my garlic bread and swallowed.

"Does anyone know where Tanya is?" David asked his eyes full of wonder. I took another bite out of my bread and looked down.

"No. She said she went to call her mom to tell her how she was doing." Edward explained.

My eyes wondered around the room. They were all shrugging and looking around. My eyes locked in Alice's eyes. _Please don't call me. Please don't call me. Please!_

"Have you seen her, Bella?" Alice asked, innocently. I scowled at her and mouthed. "I don't like you." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

Everyone looked at me when I didn't answer immediately. David frowned. "Have you seen her, Bella?" He asked, repeating Alice's question.

I am suck a bad liar no one would believe me if I said 'No'. I sighed. "I saw her for like five minutes before she ran in the van."

"Why would she do that?" Edward asked.

I sighed heavily. I can't lie to Edward, even if I wanted to. "She was crying on the ground and I walked up to her. She said that I had no idea how lucky I was…which I still don't understand. So, I let her run into the van."

"You just left her?" David asked his voice was incensing.

I frowned. "Well she wouldn't let me in the van if I tried anyway and she needed some time to herself."

"You could have helped her." David replied. He wasn't trying to hide his anger at all. I sat there confused to the highest rate. Why was David getting all defensive? Why is Tanya so mad at me!? And why would Alice tell me the answer to all my problems?!

"Uh…" I said, not sure what to say. I sat there confuse as ever, while pretty little Alice over there knew exactly what was going on.

David rolled his eyes and left the table. I called after him but he kept walking. Alice looked at me with confused eyes too. She didn't understand this either? I blushed. My mind was rebooting what just happened.

"Bella…" A voice whispered my name. Emmett was sitting next to me and rubbed my arm. "Are you okay, Bella?"

Rose stood up and kneel in front of my and smiled. "I am sur-"

"I am okay." I lied. Rose rubbed her thumb down my cheek, touching the salty tears that fell down my cheeks. My cheeks turned a dark red. "I am so stupid!" I shouted out as tears came down my cheeks. Everyone was around me now, telling me that I wasn't stupid or that everything will be okay.

… … …

After my second brake down, Rose thought it was time to go home. David was with Tanya in the van and they were laughing like old friends. I couldn't hide the hurt I felt inside. Edward stayed by my side and held my hand as we walked into the van.

When we piled into the van I sat with Edward in the far back. David still hasn't looked at me and I was getting so frustrated. The ride home was awkward, since no one talked. Emmett and Jasper were mad at David for making me cry. I really didn't know how Edward felt since he has talked a lot tonight. Alice is still being a know-it-all and Rose was glaring at David and Tanya in the dark.

I was getting sleepy from all the crying that I did today. I don't know but, I think this was the most emotional night I have had in a long time. This wouldn't have happened if my lying skills were better and if Tanya never came to Forks. My life was perfect before the queen of bitches came into my life.

We were back in Forks and were heading toward my house. I told Alice to tell David (Yes, I am that immature.) that I wanted to sleep over at your house and that I needed to get some clean clothes. Alice told me David said sure.

We pulled into my driveway and parked the car. I walked out the van and jogged to the door. I walked up stairs and grabbed my biggest bag and stuffed my things in. I looked around for a pair of socks in my dresser. My hands ran over a little book. I pulled it out and smiled. I remember this book from a long time ago, when David and I were nine.

_Flash Back (begin)_

_I ran around with my new doll set. "Look daddy! Mommy sent me a doll!"_

_Charlie chuckled. "I see. How about you play with it outside?"_

_I skipped to the door and opened it. David was sitting the step with a little box; it was wrapped with light green paper. "Hi Dave!" I said with a huge smile. He jumped up by the shock and turned around. His eyes glowed with happiness. _

"_Hi Bella. Happy Birthday!"_

"_Thanks." I said giving him a hug. _

_He handed me the gift and said. "I thought you would like this. I saw it in the store and it looked like something you would like."_

_I asked if he would help me rip it open; he couldn't resist. When I saw the blue little book I gasped. It had a picture of David and me on the front cover. There was a lock too, so it was always secretive. Tears came to my eyes._

_David looked alarmed. "Don't cry Bella. If you don't like it then I will try to return it. I mean I think I have the re-"_

"_I love it Dave! I can't believe that you would go to the extreme to buy this for me." I hugged him tightly. He giggled. _

"_I did use my own months allowance on it. But, it was worth it to see you smile."_

_We sat there for a good five minute, hugging each other. _

_Flash back (end)_

I small smiled formed on my face before I stuffed the book in my bag. I ran down stairs and told Charlie I was going to Alice's house for the night. I jogged outside and froze in shock to see Dave yelling at everyone in the backseat. Rose was shouting at Tanya while, Alice pointed at David yelling.

I dropped my bag and ran to the van. I opened the door and shouted for everyone to get out. No one listened. "How dare you make Bella cry for this girl you met a few days ago?!" Emmett yelled back at David while Jasper and Edward back him up.

I jumped in the van and kneeled down in front them. "What is going on!? I leave for three minutes and you guys go Jerry Springer in the van!"

The yelling dried down. They glared at each other, not saying a word. "This is insane! We are best Friends, look what happened to us! Just because I shed a few tears tonight doesn't mean you guys go crazy. And Tanya is only staying for like a month. Can't we hold it together for three more weeks?" I asked my voice stronger than I thought.

Everyone stopped glaring and looked down. I walked out the van and grabbed my bag. I sat back in the van and sighed. "Can you please take me to Alice's house?"

David started up the car and back out of the parking lot. The ride back was silent for a minute over two before Emmett touched David's shoulder. "I am sorry, man. You know Bella is a sister to me and I just got a little ticked."

"It is okay, I am sorry too." He said then stopped at a red light. He looked at me, his eyes so sad with a hit of worry. "I am _so _sorry, Bella." He said then turned back around.

Something told me that his words had two meanings. I know something is going on with him and Tanya that he won't tell me. I just hope it isn't as bad I as I think it is.

We pulled into the house and we all got out. David was coming around to my side. I was ready to tell him what I think.

He linked his hand with mine. With his other hand he took my bag and wrapped around his shoulders. "Bella…" He said my name like I was a queen. We stopped walking after a while and sat on the dry grass. Rose and Alice looked back a few time back walking into the house.

"David we need to talk." I said finally, my mouth was getting dry. David nodded.

"Bella, I am sorry about how I acted to-"

"Tell me about you and Tanya." I whispered.

He was quiet.

I took my hand out of his and planted it to my side. I had to be strong and not cry. "No it isn't like that. I promise." He assured.

"Then, tell me." I said.

I waited, impatiently for a responds. When I didn't get one I sighed. "I think we should take a break, David."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, with a frowned.

"I said a break." I said again.

I walked to my bag and opened it up taking out the blue book. I looked at David to see him in shock. "You kept it all these years?"

"Of course I did! You spend your months of allowance on it." I smirked. He chuckled with me and took the blue book.

"Where is the key?"

I took the book and look through the edges, I found the key and handed to him. He flipped through the pages. "It is full."

"I filled it with pictures and entries about how we fall in love." I said holding myself. I wasn't expecting to do that but, I am glad I brought the book. He started to read then chuckled.

"You can keep it until you finish it." I said.

I already read that book…well, I read it forty times. He took the book and put the key and his pocket. "Thank you Bella. It is getting cold though."

I looked down to realize the goose bumps the formed on my arms. I stood up and wiped my jeans off. David was already up. We walked to the door then he stopped. "I should go home. I have some reading to do anyway." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

He gave me a hug than walked away. I smiled at how easy that was, well instead of the part where he wouldn't tell me. I watch as he drove away, waving. When his car was out of sight, I walked to the door. I heard the ground move under the mat outside. I walked inside rolling my eyes. "You guys can come out now…"

Five heads popped out from behind the bathroom door. I smiled. "You guys didn't have to spy on me. I was going to tell you guy everything anyway."

We piled around in the living room and turned on the light. Alice didn't look as excited as everyone else, because this is one thing she knew would happen.

I told my story, and I mean everything. Then I told them about Tanya and that she and David had something going on.

"I am sure it is nothing Bella." Alice said rolling her eyes.

I covered my face then sighed. "I hope so."

**Author's Note: I wanted to update before my internet was turned off for a week, so I did. Thank you Humaa for the note! Review, please and see you in a week!! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Heyy People…**

**Before, I say anything I just want to say, I'm soo sorry… I really really am!**

**I just have been busy with high school and all these test and crap. But since it's almost summer I can finally calm down and come back to this. Maybe even make another story. I hope I can (:**

**Well, here's the chapter! Enjoy.**

**------**

_Bella POV_

_I opened my eyes only to see Dave staring at me with his beautiful big eyes. _''_Bella… Bella…'' Dave whispered my name in my ear. I tried to say something to him but I couldn't talk. I just looked at him with curiosity. We were in front of Dave's house and the sky was really cloudy. "Bella…" Dave said again. I looked back at him and grabbed his hand with a smile on my face. _

"_Bella…"_

_This time it wasn't Dave but, the only person that could make me happy from his own voice. I turned around and saw Edward; his hand was reaching for me. _

"_Edward," I said with joy. I swung my hand to my mouth with shock, I could talk. "Bella!" Dave yelled my name with anger. Behind him was Tanya with a huge grin on her face. "Get out my face. Tanya's my new love," Dave let go of my hand and ran toward Tanya. I was about to run after him but, Edward grabbed my hand. I looked him with my watery eyes, and cried in his arms._

I woke up with tears falling down my cheeks. I looked around; it was still pretty dark outside. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes once again. "Bella?" Edward was kneeing down behind me. I bit down the shriek that was urging to come out.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" I whispered. I wanted to yell so badly but, Alice and Rose were sleeping right next to me, I could barely see Edward either. "Sorry, I came down to get some water but, I heard you...yelling. I wanted to check on you," He explained. I frowned at my pillow, thinking what I was yelling. "Oh," I said, thinking about the dream.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my pile of blankets. I followed him forcefully, wondering where he was taking me.

He dragged me into the dining room, which was much brighter than the living room. I could see Edward now, and I could stop the little smile that came on my face. His hair was everywhere and his green eyes looked so much clearer than ever before.

"Do you want some water?" He asked me while walking toward to counters. I nodded my head and sat in one of the dining chairs. Edward came back with two cups of water and he sat next to me. I took a sip out of the water and cleared my throat.

"So…" I trailed off looking at the wooden floor. "Are you okay, Bella?" He asked, kneeing closer to me. I held my breath and nodded my head.

I was thinking about a lot of things but, the number one problem was Edward. I liked Edward more and more since the first time we started to hang out. I didn't want to admit it but, I _might _start to like Edward _more _than Dave. But, I don't know who I love more…

I've been with Dave forever and he's been there with me since the beginning. But, with Edward it's more exciting and I'm happier. "Hello? Anyone home..?" Edward was waving his hand in my face. I grabbed his hand and put it on the table. "Edward… what happened between Tanya and Dave?" I looked directly into his eyes.

He suddenly became more anxious and looked down. I squeezed his hand and nodded my head. "Just tell me…"

He sighed and looked me in the eyes. "They dated for awhile," Edward hesitated. I sighed a little but, I think I saw that one coming. Edward waited a minute before continuing, "They knew either since Dave was little. Dave would go to see Tanya on some weekends and they were really close. But, when Dave moved…they became closer and eventually started dating. I think they were the most popular couple in the school. Dave was so happy and things were great. Well, until Dave moved back here and Tanya was heartbroken for so long…"

I listened to Edward with a blank face. I felt hurt but, I mostly felt bad for Dave and Tanya. I felt the only reason Tanya hates me, was because she still loved Dave. But, I love Dave too…

I played with the top of my cup and sighed. "Wow…" Was all I said. Edward looked at the time and his eyes widen. "Bella, you need to go to bed," Edward demanded. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it then, pulled me into the living room.

"Um, thanks… for telling me and stuff," I mumbled.

I couldn't see Edward's face anymore, but he sighed and walked toward me. "I'm sorry, for telling you everything."

I laid in my pile of blankets and closed my eyes.

"Choose wisely, Bella." Edward whispered before leaving calmly. I drift to sleep with those words repeating in my head.

---

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I jerked up and walked toward the kitchen. Alice was in a cute blue apron with pink stripes and was humming her heart out. I giggled at the sight and walked toward her.

"Good Morning," I said, with a smile.

"Yes, a very good morning it is!" Alice chirped. I grabbed slice bacon and took a big bite out of it. "Yummy! Why are you cooking?" I asked.

"Everyone's coming here for a movie today," Alice talked really quickly. "Everybody?" I asked, holding my breath. "Well, Dave might come…might not." Alice explained.

I nodded, hoping for him not to come. I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs for a nice hot shower. Rose was just walking out of Alice room when she saw me. "Where are you going?" She asked, anxiously. I chucked, "Chill… just going to take a shower."

Rose nodded, "Oh…"

I frowned and walked into Alice room to grab my clothes and then walked to the bathroom. I heard someone talking on the phone when I walked pass Tanya's room. "I know, I miss you too…" She giggled.

"Oh… really? I hope can come," She was twirling her hair with a huge grin. She closed her eyes and said, "I love you."

She stopped smiling and looked at the ground. She hung up the phone and looked up and saw me looking at her. "What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled at me. She grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground. "I'm sorry!" I apologized, for everything.

I knew it was wrong to listen to her talk on the phone. "You sneaky little bitch! What did you hear!?" She yelled even louder.

"I'm sorry!" I just sat on the floor while she yelled at me. I deserved this, I don't know who was to talking to but, she definitely didn't want me to hear.

"What do you think you're doing!?"Edward grabbed Tanya and pushed her into the wall. I slowly got up and looked down at the floor. "We let you stay at our house and you do this? Do you want me to hurt you?" Edward was yelling so loud.

I stopped Edward, "its okay, Edward. It was my fault!" I turned toward Tanya and bit my lip, "I'm sorry…" I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I let out my biggest sigh ever and walked into the shower. Who was Tanya talking to?

Why did she freak out so, much…?

My mind was loaded with a lot of thoughts that I couldn't even explain. I hopped out the shower and go dressed. I didn't bother with my hair or my makeup, I just wanted to leave and go home. But, I knew Alice would force me to stay.

When I opened the door Alice was standing there. "What was all that yelling?" She asked, with curiosity.

"I don't know…" I smiled and walked away.

Alice caught up, "Hey Bella! Come and get dress, we are going out tonight."

"Really?" I said, with fake joy.

She jumped side to side, "Yeah! Let's get ready!"

_I want to go home; Charlie probably misses me too… Arg._

**Author's Note: The story is ending soon! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I didn't have anyone edit this chapter because I wanted to hurry up and put it up so, sorry for mistakes.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello, my loves! Thanks for all the support people (:**

**I'm going to try to end this fanfiction and a few more chapters than, maybe start another fanfiction! I've been enjoying this lovely weather outside these past days, it's so nice out!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella POV**

"But…but…" I kept repeating continuously as Alice dragged me into her room. Rose was in there already looking through Alice's closet, tossing clothes on the bed. "But, it's so early in the morning…" I whined. I seriously wanted to just go home and go to my small bedroom and read books.

"Bella…it's one in the afternoon. Plus, it will take us forever to get ready," She noted, while she looked through her closet with Rose. I pouted and them, but of course they didn't care. Finally Alice sighed and looked at me; her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Bella, I know a lot is going on and all… but, just try and have fun tonight. Forget everything and have fun," She said with a cheerful smile. I couldn't help but, feel bad. They were just trying to help me out and be good friends. I smiled back at her and said, "Okay, thanks Alice."

She let out a shriek and pushed me onto the bed. She started to comb through my hair while Rose looked through the dresses.

_I have a feeling I was just tricked…_

By the time we were ready it was literally, seven at night. I shook my head in disbelief at the purple clock that was hanging in Alice room. I looked at Rose (who looked stunning) and then at Alice (who looked cute), then finally myself, I was wearing a cute black dress that was not _that_ slutty (thank gawd…) and these nice flats. I looked decent and really nice.

The guys and Tanya were still getting ready when we were done. We decided to watch television while they got ready. I still didn't want to think about Dave or Tanya and defiantly not Edward… The doorbell rang and I jumped out my seat and jogged to the door. I asked who it was and I heard someone clear their throat, "Dave." My eyes widen as I backed away from the door.

_Speaking of the freakin' devil…_

I gathered my thoughts and slowly opened the door. Dave crooked his head up and smiled at me with a shy face. I bit my bottom lip and lean against the door. "Do…you want to come in?" I asked my voice flat as ever. Dave walked toward me and put his hand on the top of the door. He was so close that I could hear him breathing. My mind was blanked at that moment, I couldn't move.

Dave stared at me, and then chuckled. "I read the book…" He noted, while digging in his jean pocket. He handed me the book and he stroked my cheek. "I'm sorry," He whispered, and then left me there with an empty heart and a little blue book.

I sighed, this time I didn't feel like crying. I was too confused to be crying right now. I closed the door and placed the book on the nearby table, then walked back to Alice and Rose. "Who was it?" Alice asked as she took a sip out of her soda. "D-…No one," I shrugged. Alice narrowed her eyes but, dropped it.

By the time everyone was ready it was about eight at night. We quickly left the house and walked to Emmett's car. I was behind Edward which I couldn't stop staring at. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and sexy muscular-fitting shirt. I swear I was probably drooling but, I didn't care. I sat in the back with Edward and Dave right next to me.

_Things could be worse…Tanya could be next to me and Dave._

Tanya was wearing this _super tight_ dress and a lot of makeup, which made her look like a tramp. I smirked when I saw what she was wearing but, she didn't hear me. We got to the party in no time; there were a lot of cars in the parking lot. It was at a ballroom but, it looked more like a club inside. It was Angela's 16th birthday party and it was a lot of people here.

I moved my hips to the beat of the song while we walked to a nearby table. "This place is hot!" Emmett yelled with excitement. We put our stuff down in this locker place and then Alice and Rose dragged me onto the dance floor. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were keeping a good eye on all of us, while we danced. But, Dave was talking to Tanya laughing and chatting. I glared at them and then, started dancing even harder.

"Wow, Bella! You are really into this song," I heard someone chuckle behind me. I turned around to see Mike dancing solo. "I guess I am," I said winking at him and then turning back.

I know I was going far but, Dave was the one flirting with another girl while I'm here suffering. I hate him and Tanya… I told Alice and Rose that I would be back, and I walked to the food stand. I grabbed a beer and chugged it down and then grabbed another one and took another big gulp. I frowned at the disgusting after taste and grabbed a few crackers. I walked back to the table and ate the crackers.

I sighed and closed my eyes, _why did I come here…?_

The next song came on and a random guy came up to me and grabbed my waist. He smelled like old cheese and beer. I winced at the smell and pushed him away. "Go away! I don't want to dance right now!" I yelled at him, as I walked away. I was trying to hear him follow me but, he wasn't. I turned around to see Edward pushing the guy to the floor. "Edward!" I jogged to Edward.

"Edward, ar- "

He grabbed my cheeks and pushed them together, making me look like a fish. "What the hell are you doing? Stop acting so carefree! I feel for you to watch your surroundings!" He said; his eyes filled with concern. I laughed, while trying to push his hands off my face. "Okay, I get it! I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

Edward's face was still stiff as ever. "I'm serious…Dave isn't worth it," he said in a low voice. Edward cleared his throat and covered his face with his hand. I narrowed my eyes, looking closely at his cheeks. I saw a bright red color cross his face.

"Are yo- " I was cut off.

"Well, think about what I said. Um, I'm going to go get a beer…" He quickly jogged over to food stand. I cooked my head thinking, why was he blushing. I smiled at the thought of Edward Cullen blushing, I chuckled. I looked around to see where Dave went, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was about to go searching for him, but Alice and Rose were running after me. "Come on, Bella!" Alice chirped, "This is my song!"

I laughed and followed them to the dance floor.

**xXxXxXxXx**

After dancing ten songs, I was done for the night. I took a seat next to Emmett and chugged down my beer. I never usually drink but, I just felt like I needed to get a lot off my mind. I finished my beer and smashed it on the table. I looked and still couldn't find Dave.

I also was looking for Tanya, since she wasn't on the dance floor. She must be humping someone in the bathroom or something. I laughed at the thought and grabbed Emmett's beer. "Chill Bells! This is _my _beer, get your own!" Emmett whined.

I pouted at Emmett and made my eyes bigger. "Please Emmett…please," I begged.

He narrowed his eyes at me and hissed 'bitch' under his breath. I think the beers were getting to my head, because I was getting dizzy. I held onto Emmett really tight until I could see right. "You okay Bella?" He asked, while grabbing his beer back.

I felt an after taste of the beer coming back and it was moving up. I covered my mouth and ran out of my seat. "Bella!" Edward yelled after me. I quickly ran into the nearest bathroom, but I didn't make it to the toilet. I just threw up crackers and beer right on the floor. Right in front of me was Tanya making out with a guy that I knew very well.

"DAVE!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Author's Note: Cliffy! What will happen next?!**

**Next chapter;;**

**More of Bella depression, LOL!**

**Hope You Liked It!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
